Home Work
by JudoMom
Summary: AU story set in Miami with Julie, Ranger and the cool new Home Economics teacher Mickie. My first entry in the wonderful world of Plum.
1. Chapter 1

AU story set in Miami, featuring Julie, Ranger and the cool, young and pretty Home Economics teacher Mickie.

HOME WORK

1) WASHING AND IRONING

"Julie, sweetie, what's all this"? I stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around finding piles of laundry on every available surface.

"It's home work daddy. Mickie said that we'd get extra credit if we had different kinds of fabrics washed and ironed."

I saw jeans, slacks, dockers, dresses, skirts, cotton shirts, silk shirts and t-shirts, even socks lined up on the kitchen counter. "Witch Mikey? Gonzales or Hällström? Did they force you or pay you to do their laundry?" I'll have a talk to them if they tricked her in to doing this.

"No daddy, Mickie is our new Home Economics teacher, she's great. Way much cooler than Mrs. Sanchez or Mrs. Holland. She's young and pretty, not stuffy at all. She said we could call her Mickie even thou her name is Stephanie Plum.

"And she said you'd get extra credits for doing the laundry? I don't remember doing laundry in HE." Then again, I don't remember attending very many of my HE classes in the day, not that Julie needed to know that. " I remember baking pie and cooking rice and beans." And our teacher was anything but young and cool. Maybe that's why.

"Yes, the home work was to separate different kinds of textiles, read the labels and wash accordingly. I know you can't wash your suits so I just washed your dress shirts. Now I just have to iron them, that's the extras. I just didn't count on there being so many. Luckily you only have black and white shirts and I didn't put my red socks in with them. You would have looked really ridiculous in a pink dress shirt."

"Yeah, lucky me. What _did_ you put with your red socks?" Guessing by the look on her face something had been in the same load as the socks.

"Oh, nothing special, just my jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie." Her eyes were cast downwards and toes scraping the floor, embarrassment shining on her cheeks. "Do you think Mickie will take away points for my laundry turning pink? The label on the socks was the same as the hoodie, jeans and t-shirt."

"It's a possibility." More of a probability, I thought, but didn't want to upset her more than she already was. "Was it a new pair of socks?" She nodded sadly.

"What if you just iron one cotton and one silk shirt, your pinks and leave the rest to Marisol? You could maybe take a picture of the rest of your laundry to show the amount you did. Quantity over quality, this time. Do you have to haul it all to school or is she coming here?"

"I can't leave this to Marisol, she has enough to do around here. The extra credit came from the ironing. And we need to bring it to school. I'll need to borrow your suitbag or it'll all just go wrinkly again. The bus is really crowded in the morning, unless you take me?" She was batting her lashes now. I knew she enjoyed the drive with me to school as much as I did. I just didn't have that many opportunities to take her. Overseeing two offices at once was hard work.

"Think of it this way, Marisol does the ironing anyway, now she just skips the washing part. You saved her valuable time to do other things. And you don't need three suitcases to take your home work to show the teacher. Also, I presume you have other home work to be done as well. I don't think ms. Plum would appreciate you skipping your other home work for her extra credits, do you?"

"I guess you're right, I've got math and Spanish. We've got a new Spanish teacher as well, his name is Hector Moralez. He's from Newark too, do you know him?"

"Sweetie, Hector Moralez is quite a common hispanic name. I know at least three Hectors from Newark."

"Oh, ok. I just thought since he has the same tattoo on his forearm as you do, you know, the rosary."

"I'll take you to school." I really wanted to meet Hector with the rosary and who knows, maybe I'll run in to the cool, young and pretty Mickie too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot in the last chapter, JUST BORROWING JULIE, RANGER, MICKIE AND ANYBODY WHO SOUNDS FAMILIAR. I'LL GIVE THEM BACK TO JE, PROMISE! Anybody else is mine as is the storyline. Hope you enjoy.**

HOME WORK - TEACHERS NOTES - MICKIE

My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum, but people around here call me Mickie. I'm 30 years old and I live in Miami.

Six years ago I left my hometown Trenton, New Jersey never looking back. I don't think there is one person missing me. I left with a bang! Literally. I set fire on my ex-husbands belongings after tossing them out the window. So, it's not my fault that the fire spread to the house and the car. That caused the bang.

One day, shortly after our honeymoon, I came home early from work and found my now ex-husband, Richard 'Dickie' Orr, fucking my best friend Joyce on our new dining room table. Needless to say she's also an ex-best friend. My mother was appalled by my behavior, how could I embarrass her like that. What would the neighbors think. Didn't I think about Richards future career at all, he had aspirations in politics. What about Joyce, she was supposed to be the next news anchor for NBC. Well she made the news alright. And no, NBC never called her back. What ever happened to them? Quoting my late grandma Mazur "Simply my dear, I don't give a shit."

I think my mom should just have kept quiet about _my _divorce. My dad divorced mom when me and my sister Valerie were in our early teens. She could not put up with his quiet and somber demeanor and he could not put up with her drinking and promiscuity. She thought we didn't know. Of course we knew, everybody knew. That's probably why she thought it would be OK for Dickie to cheat. It takes one to know one.

My sister didn't fair any better, she married her high school sweetheart, moved to California, had a career and a little family. Turned out her husband, Steve, had an affair with the gardener/pool boy. They ran away for greener pastures, in Colombia. Steve also sported a recreational habit of the Colombian nr. one export produce. Luckily our dad had us both sing pre-nups when we married. Val got the kids, the house and a hefty alimony. She'll be receiving alimony until Steve remarries. Like that will ever happen. She stayed in California and is thriving as a writer/producer at Touchstone Television. You've all seen The Golden Girls, Lost, Criminal Minds and Greys Anatomy, so yeah, that's my sister. I'm so proud of her. When Steve left daddy went to live with Val and the girls. He's THE BEST granddad ever. He treats the girls as children, not just as girls. He takes them fishing, mountain biking and goes to their ballet and judo lessons. I love visiting. We had the best Christmas and I just returned home.

So here I am, in Miami, six years later and my friend Melinda Sanchez made me an offer I could not refuse. She's a Home Economics teacher at a very prestigious high school in Miami-Dade county. She's taking a leave of absence for six months and the appointed substitute teacher had a fatal accident. Melinda knew I was qualified in pedagogy and social studies. She also knew that my temporary employment at the MIKG (Miami International Kinder Garten, pronounced mikki-gee) was over. The MIKG catered to children of international students finishing their masters degree or doctorates at University of Miami and Florida International University.

This was too good to pass on, so I said yes. I'm really excited for the upcoming spring term. Now all I have to do is map out the curriculum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own anything. The _cursive _parts are Mickiesthoughts_._**

HOME WORK-TEACHERS NOTES-CURRICULUM

F-I-N-A-L-L-Y

I have the curriculum ready for spring term. I think both students and parents may find this a bit odd, but the course is Home Economics and I plan to do so much more than just let them bake cakes and knit mittens. This is going to teach the kids valuable life skills. During my time at MIKG I got to hear a lot of parents from other countries talking about education from their home. I'm excited to implement that knowledge to my students.

We'll start by pairing them up, preferably girl-boy, luckily there's an even amount. No one wants to be the third wheel. Most of the work can be done in class but it will require excursions out in the real world. I don't necessary believe that you have to be a couple to do this assignment but I think this is what's considered 'normal'. Look how 'normal' turned out in my case.

1) Find a job. The pair will both choose a profession, research what qualifications they need and where they could find such a job. Interview someone in that field. This includes salary, benefits, vacation, maternity leave, pension etc.

_Maybe I need to narrow the jobs down to people I know. Not everybody appreciates a teen calling you asking 'dumb' questions during your very busy day. This way they won't feel discouraged. I also need to prohibit them from calling classmates parents or relatives. Or is that too harsh? I'll think about it some more. And while I too think the president has a nice salary it defeats the purpose of this task._

2) Find somewhere to live. By or rent - house or condo - pros and cons. Living costs like insurance, heating, water, gas, maintenance and transportation. Do domestic chores at home. Bake a cake, do laundry and ironing. Separate and recycle. Plan and shop for lunch or dinner, make the meal. Clean a window, dust and vacuum. Try to find ecological ways for everyday living.

_Provide a few real estate agents names, home inspectors and car sales men._

3) "Live a year" plan two calendar holidays, both your birthdays, Christmas, summer and winter vacations.

_I remember this was always a struggle at home. Mom wanted to celebrate every holiday on the calendar. Who ever heard of National Doughnut Day or National Hug your cat Day, especially when we didn't even have a cat. But mom wanted to throw a party. And not just a small party, if she didn't invite the whole "Burg" at least the whole block was at Casa Plum. Thinking back now, there were always ladies in the kitchen with mom 'getting refreshments'. And they were giggling and having fun. Me and my friends also wanted to giggle and have fun but we were shooed out. This was for adults only. Or the times when Mr. Morelli or Mr. Molnar came over to 'help' mom with something when dad wasn't at home. Mom was giggling then too. She always had to lie down after _those_ parties. I remember dad was sad, I think _he _wanted to help mom. He told me I was a good girl when I told him that Mr. Morelli fixed our leaky faucet. I asked him if it was a really hard job, because he had to go and lie down with mom afterwords. And was that the reason he him self didn't fix it. I don't think Mr. Morelli came to fix anything after that._

4) Have an "accident".

_Here I might call in Joe, a friend who's an EMT, to teach basic first aid. Also the film shown at FA1 might prevent them from texting and driving in the future._

5) Presentation. Each pair will present their project complete with facts and figures for a minimum of 20 minutes and an essay of no less than 1500 words.

We have from mid January till the end of June to complete this. We only have two hours a week so we'll need at least three weeks for presentations. For the last class we'll have a party and invite the families. I think we'll have the party in my backyard and maybe on a weekend rather than 9 to 11 on a Wednesday. I need to call Hector and find out what he thinks of my plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own anything. The places mentioned do all exist according to Google Maps. **

HOME WORK - LIVING IN MIAMI

"Chika, this plan is great. Nothing like Home Economics in our day." Hector says while sitting by the pool in a lounger. "I really hope I'm invited to the party, I love the back yard." He should love the back yard, we designed it together.

When I first moved to Miami, I thought I'd rent an apartment or house by the beach, I love the beach, I love running on the beach. I love playing on the beach. I also soon realized that any type of property by the beach did not come cheap, no, not cheap at all. I'd have to widen my search. One morning I sat at my favorite café reading the paper when this man came up. He startled me at first. Gorgeous muscular body, long black hair and tattoos all over. He promptly sat down and introduced him self with a smile. "Hi, I'm Hector. I've been watching you run on the beach." _Oh, creepy. _"Don't worry, I won't hurt or harm you. Would you like company?" _Ok, still a bit creepy. _" I run a fiver every morning, it would be nice to have someone new to the area to run with. We could explore together." _How did he know I was new to the area? _"Chika, your skin tone says you've not been here that long." _He reads my mind? _"No, I don't read your mind you've just got such an open and expressive face it shows what you think. So what do you say? Come with me tomorrow?" And I did. For a few weeks we met every morning at South Point Park Pier, ran the fiver and stopped at 3rd Street Beach Yoga. From there it was only a stones throw to where I was staying, the SoBe Hostel and Bar.

The hostel was owned by Celia and Enrique, a sister and brother of Cuban heritage. They were third generation Cuban-Americans who had stayed in Miami with their grandmother Rosa when their parents moved north for better job opportunities. Mama Maria was a ER nurse and Papa Ricardo an architect. Celia and Enrique were a very outgoing and social pair, there was never a dull moment when they talked about their siblings, extended family and childhood. In addition to the eldest twins Celia and Enrique there was Marco the chef, Alina the lawyer, Lucia the doctor and the baby, Carlos, career soldier turned security specialist.

The SoBe hostel had one small apartment with a bedroom, lounge area and kitchenette, a walk in wardrobe and private bathroom, it was usually reserved for family when they visited. That's were I stayed. The rent was affordable but I needed to find something more permanent. "I hate to throw you out Mickie, but mama and papa are coming for a visit in three weeks. Do you think you could find something in that time or do you want to stay in one of the dorm rooms? We'll also keep our ears and eyes open if we hear of something." Now I really had to start looking. I did _not _want to stay in a room with six or seven giggling girls in their late teens coming down to Miami to party. Yes, even I did party and go clubbing but I also had a job. Well a few jobs actually. I did some temp teaching, tended bar at the SoBe and did fraud investigation for an insurance company. It paid well to be nosy. Together with my divorce settlement and my savings I had a pretty good nest egg.

So, I started looking. Browsing real estate sites on the net, reading different papers with classified ads, billboards on the beach and even leaving 'For rent wanted' posters in shops and cafés. My deadline for vacating the apartment was fast approaching when I hit gold. A single family home with 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, eat in kitchen and separate dining room, lounge and den and a two car garage. With its own little jetty with a springboard and a large garden with full size pool. Could I be this lucky? I took Hector and Celia with me to check the place out. I was not the only one interested, the open house had gathered a good crowd. The house was located on the first of the Sunset Islands. Only about four miles from SoBe. It was a corner lot, if you can call the farthest point of the island a corner with mature trees and shrubbery hiding the neighbors.

"Hector, move in with me, please." I wanted it bad. "Please, please, please."

"Chika, you know I don't swing your way and you might find my 'company' disturbing."

"Oh, Hector, please, your 'company' are all a big bunch of teddy bears. Teddy bears with scary tattoos and loud motorbikes but teddy bears all the same. Or do you mean the 'disturbing' pink haired hair stylist or the plus sized professional shopper? Hector, I love your friends and I'm really glad you've included me. So, please, move in with me."

That's how Hector and I became home owners. The house was a horse shoe shape with the kitchen, dining room and lounge in the middle and the bedrooms in separate ends. The garage was detached with a home gym and garden shed. The big back yard meant we needed to do gardening. The previous owners had put the house up as a bail bond and lost it before the landscaping was finished. We had a blank canvas. And I knew squat about plants, fertilizers and perennials but over the years with Hectors massive amount of patience and help from his partner Felix we have a beautiful home and garden. There was even a feature article in Daves' Garden Weekly a few months back. Valerie called and said she'd chatted with Jessica Capshaw one day on set about it and Jessica said that she loves Daves' Garden Weekly. She too loved the my garden, _yay_!

"Of course you're invited, you live here too. And besides, we can even speak spanish the whole day so it's like you'll be teaching too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own anything. Thank you for your encouraging reviews. **

**The assignment is actually a part of something my son did in 7th grade. **

**Lets say these kids are 15-16 year olds.**

HOME WORK - FIRST CLASS

"Settle down, settle down please, so we can begin. Do not turn over the paper on your desk. Hello, my name is Stephanie Plum but for some reason everybody calls me Mickie. You may call me Mickie or Steph, but please, not Ms. Plum. Because I'm new here would you be so kind as to come and get the paper with your name when called upon and put it at the front of your desk. We'll also do a round of introduction." I see a class of 22 eager students with a diverse ethnicity.

1 Marco Allende - Here (big brown eyes and black short hair)

2 Steve Akumba - Here (tall and lanky)

3 Mary Brown - Here (red hair and freckles)

4 Carmela Di Mateo - Here (olive skin and cropped platinum blond hair in spikes)

5 Stacy Fisher - Here (tiny with blue eyes)

6 Ahmed Hussein - Here (Thwab, traditional muslim male dress)

7 Peter Johnson - Here (muscular, dimples, navy crop)

8 Ana-Maria Kalinowski - Here (big girl with braid to the waist)

9 Rachel Kimura - Here (petite with glasses)

10 Hai Ngyen Kui - Here (slightly round face, smiling)

11 Patric Lacroix - Here (tall and muscular, creole)

12 Julie Martine - Here (long black hair and pretty smile)

13 Elena Martinez - Here (tall and skinny, bad acne)

14 Peik Nam - Here (bad acne)

15 Michael Navarro - Here (long black hair, racially conventional nose)

16 Robert Ono - Here (looks just like his grandmother)

17 Lucas Parker - Here (auburn curly hair)

18 Geena Prakash - Here (nose piercing)

19 Dave Qin - Here (mohawk and pierced ears and nose)

20 Maryanne Rahman - Here (hijab)

21 Tiina Saari - Here (blond and blue eyes)

22 Silvia Vargas - Here (brown short hair, athletic)

The students sit down and going one by one they tell me something about them selves, their families, pets, hobbies and social life. I tell them where I'm from and how long I've been in Miami. They were pretty impressed by New Jersey, no I do not know John Bon Jovi or Bruce Springsteen. Nor do I know Tom Cruise or Zoe Saldana. But I have met Kristen Dunst at Point Pleasant once. They all know each other, they've been together since fifth grade. The friendship bonds are strong and it doesn't look like there is anyone who doesn't have at least one friend among their peers. That's always a relief.

"Welcome to Home Economics Basic 1. This semester you'll be doing one special project, it'll take the whole spring and at the end of term you'll be graded pass or fail. You'll be paired with the opposite gender to make it more authentic. On your desks you'll find the assignment. Please read it and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." There is rustling when the papers are turned over. Then, silence. I walk around and try to memorize something about everybody to better remember their names. Luckily I jotted down some notes when they retrieved their name tags.

After about ten minutes I can hear murmur and whispers. Some hands start to appear in the air.

"Yes, Dave?"

"Do we like have to move in together? Cause I can't have a girl stay at my house. I have four sisters, it'll be too much."

"No Dave, you do not need to move in together. Most of the work can be done in class. You will need to do some excursions in the city."

"Yes, Elena?"

"Do we need to like actually look for a job? My uncle is unemployed and he says it's really bad out there. Especially if you don't have any experience or any education."

"No you don't really need to look for a job. You choose a job that you might find interesting in the future and you investigate that."

"Ana-Maria"

"I don't see any cooking. Mom told me there was going to be cooking in this class."

"Don't worry, you will be doing cooking and baking too."

"Ahmed, you had a question."

"My family is muslim, we don't celebrate Christmas."

"You can do things that your family does for Ramadan in stead. That goes for anybody else with a different religion as well, Hanukka, Kwanza, Vesak, Diwali. What ever your family celebrates as the biggest holiday of the year. You do that instead."

"Anybody else? Ok, take this home and talk with your parents about it. If they have any questions or concerns tell them to please call or email me. I want you to return the curriculum with a parental signature. Remember, this class is mandatory so all missed classes need to be confirmed by a parent or guardian. If you have a doctors appointment or dental appointment, tell me in advance. Getting a haircut is no excuse to miss class, reschedule that. Same goes for driving lessons. As you will be working in pairs not only are you responsible for your own grade, you are also responsible for your partners grade. Bear that in mind when you want to ditch class and hang at the mall."

"Yes, Julie"

"My mom and dad are on a world wide cruise at the moment and they'll be gone till the end of May. I stay with Ranger Mañoso."

"You stay with a Ranger, like a Park Ranger?"

"No, my father is called Ranger, his real name is Carlos but everybody calls him Ranger. Does he count?"

"Well, is he responsible for you? Is he listed as a parent or guardian in the school records?"

"I think so."

"Ok, I'll check, in the mean time his signature is good. Does anybody else have a responsible adult with a different last name? No? Now lets partner up. I made the list before I met you and I hope you'll agree with my choices. If you have a specific reason not to be with you assigned partner, please tell me. 'I don't like his hair' or 'she lives too far away' does not count as a valid reason. Everybody good with that?" 22 bobbing heads.

"Good, lets get started;

1) Marco and Carmela

2) Steve and Elena

3) Peik and Mary

4) Michael and Julie

5) Robert and Stacy

6) Ahmed and Silvia

7) Peter and Maryanne

8) Hai and Tiina

9) Lucas and Rachel

10) Dave and Ana-Maria

11) Patric and Geena

You all good with the pairs? Good."

Please push your tables together and start planning. You still got about twenty minutes left before recess."

"For your first home work you'll need to do the laundry in your hamper. Read the tags and separate. Extra points for ironing. See you next week."

The bell rings and class is dismissed.

I wonder if this Ranger Carlos is related to Celia and Enrique? How common is the name Mañoso? I'll have to ask Hector. Or maybe I'll reward my self with a glass of wine at SoBe tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, the make me happy.**

**Don't own a thing.**

**The places mentioned do exist.**

HOME WORK - DRINKS AT SOBE

"Well well well, look at what the tide brought in. It's so good to see you Mickie, what's it been? Nearly a year since you've been here." Celia grabbed me in a hug&shake. "Come, sit, chat."

"Good to see you too Celia. I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been crazy busy with finishing up at MIKG and then the whole California Plum Christmas. I just got back a week ago. Everybody sends their love by the way."

"Thank you for that. What do you mean finishing up at MIKG? I thought you loved that job?"

"I did, but my contract ended and I got an offer I couldn't refuse from some where else."

"You're not leaving Miami for California are you? You can't do that. I'll miss you too much."

"You'd miss my pool and jetty and you know it. But no, I'm not leaving Miami. You know my friend Melinda, the Home Economics teacher, well, she's taking a leave of absence and I'm filling in for spring term at Miami Beach Senior High School."

"You, filling in for a HE teacher, girl, you can't even boil an egg." Celia is literally bent over laughing.

"Hardy har har, I know I cant cook but you know hat they say 'Those who can't - they teach'. And my lesson plan is a bit different, I don't need to cook. Come summer I hope some of the kids teach me how to cook. It's a win-win situation."

"You said Miami Beach Senior High? I have a niece attending, Julie Martine. Is she in your class?"

"I was actually gonna ask you about her. She said her mom and dad were on a cruise and she'll be staying with a Carlos Mañoso. Is that your baby brother?"

""Yeah, that's Ranger all right."

"Why do you call him Ranger? I was asking if he was a Park Ranger and Julie started laughing hysterically. What's up with that?"

"You remember me telling you that he was career military? Well, he got the moniker in the Army Rangers. Something about him being the best of the best."

"How come I've never met him? We've known each other for six years. And how come I don't have a tall cold spritser in my hand?"

"He doesn't visit us much. He was about ten when the family moved to New Jersey. He was a real pretty boy, long wavy hair, small build and an angelic face. I know me and my sisters treated him like our living doll. Dressing him up and doing his hair. He got teased quite a lot up north. Down here he didn't stand out as much, with there being a lot of other Cubans and other latinos , but in Newark he stood out like a sore thumb among the pale Italians and Polacs. Oh, here's your drink. So, anyway, in time he got in a bad crowd, by the time he was fifteen he was running with The Latin Kings. And I don't mean the salsa band. He got in some serious trouble and was sent back here. Mama and papa thought Abuela Rosa could straighten him out. She'd done a good job with me and Enrique. Only problem was The Latin Kings has a really strong hold in Miami. They soon found out he was here. And what's more tempting to a hormonal fifteen year old boy than pussy and wheels. The Kings had plenty of both and didn't spare any when luring him in. He had quick fingers and could hot wire any car under 30 seconds. He was an asset. But then he got caught. The girl he was hanging with saw a brand new BMW she just had to have. So, he stole a car for some pussy.

Still being a minor he got sent to juvie for 6 months. Mama and papa begged and pleaded that he'd be sent out of state, out of Kings reach. They sent him to Georgia, The Aaron Cohn Regional Youth Detention Center. He knew nobody and being kind of a loner didn't make many friends. Witch I think is just for the best.

Some of those boys were in for far more serious crimes than car theft and joy riding. His cellmate, a big black man from Louisiana, took him under his wing. Thomas, or Tank as he goes by now, was in for involuntary manslaughter by vehicle. He and his brother took their grandmas car and crashed it in to some industrial trash bins. Unlucky for them there was a homeless man sleeping in one of the bins. Tank was thirteen. His brother Louie, the driver, was fifteen and high as a kite. Tank was sentenced for five years while Louie got 12. The brothers were separated and Louie was later killed in a prison riot.

Anyway, Tank had 6 months left when he got a new cell mate, Carlos. Tank was a quiet man, he studied and got his GED, spent time in the gym and did his assigned chores. A week before their time was up a recruiter from the Army came for career day. Fort Benning being literally next door. Carlos and Tank both signed up. That was 16 years ago, they've been inseparable ever since."

"You mean like a couple? They're gay?"

"No, not gay. More like brothers like from a different mother. They have each others six."

"Huh?"

"They watch out over each other, have each others backs. You know, like don't do anything stupid or dangerous or reckless. Tank only managed the dangerous."

"What do you mean? He let Carlos do something stupid and reckless?"

"You've met Julie, right?"

"Ah, I see. How'd that happen?"

"They had just finished basic training and came to Miami for some r & r before shipping out overseas. They got stupid drunk, Carlos met Rachel at a bonfire on the beach and got reckless. Condom broke and nine months later Julie was born."

"Wow. So Rachels last name is Martine?"

"It is now. Her maiden name was Sullivan, Ron Martine adopted Julie when they got married."

"Did Carlos know about Julie?"

"Yeah, somehow Rachel got hold of him and told him she was pregnant. Carlos got a two day pass and married her so she would have financial support and army spousal health benefits. He was stationed overseas during the whole pregnancy. Julie was four months old when he first got to hold her. Rachel kept sending him letters and pictures. But being were he was the mail didn't always reach them. He got the letters when he came home. They tried the married with kid thing for a while but Carlos was away a lot. Rachel filed for divorce when she met Ron. Julie was two at the time. Carlos was more than happy to sign the divorce papers but I think the adoption request hit him hard. He finally caved, and Julie Isabella Mañoso became Julie Isabella Martine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything, just playing.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement.**

**The places mentioned exist and I have Ranger living in the Versace mansion on South Beach.**

**Cursive text - in their head.**

HOME WORK - 2nd WEDNESDAY

"Daddy, I need you to sign this."

"What is it? You know, I won't be signing any notes that say you have an appointment _anywhere _if you want to skip school. Lets make that clear from the beginning."

"I know daddy, it's the new lesson plan we got for Home Economics, Mickie said she wanted it returned with a signature."

"Why?"

"She said cause this term is going to be a bit more comprehensive than a regular HE class and we should discuss it at home. It's actually awesome."

"And why am I just getting this now? When we've got five minutes before we have to leave?"

"I'm really sorry, I got so absorbed in my planning I forgot. I've done the first assignment already."

"The laundry?"

"No, not the laundry wasn't the assignment,that was home work. Read the plan and you'll understand. Meanwhile I'll go grab the bags."

**HOME ECONOMICS PROJECT 9th GRADE 2nd TERM by Stephanie Plum**

**1) Find a job**. Research the qualifications. Interview someone in that field. This includes salary, benefits, vacation, maternity leave, pension etc.

**2) Find somewhere to live**. By or rent - house or condo - pros and cons. Living costs like insurance, heating, water, gas, maintenance and transportation. Do domestic chores at home. Try to be as ecological as possible.

**3) "Live a year" **plan calendar holidays, birthdays, Christmas, vacations.

**4) Have an "accident". **FA1 included.

**5) Presentation **of project, complete with facts and figures for a minimum of 20 minutes and an essay of no less than 1500 words.

Date and name _29.07.2019 __Ricardo Carlos Mañoso _

Wow, this is nothing like HE in my days. This looks more like an extensive life plan. Does a 16 year old need this? The more I think about it, the more I think it's brilliant. Julie was right, it _is_ awesome. Why hasn't anybody thought of this before? I wonder what my life would look like if I had a plan like this? Probably a car salesman with six kids and a nagging wife. House in the suburbs, new car every year. Barbeque with the guys on weekends. Beer belly. I shiver at the mere thought. I'm content with the life I live. Especially now when Julie's in it. My life is far too hectic for romantic relationships.

"Daddy, I'm ready, lets go already! We'll be late. Did you sign it?"

"I did. This is really interesting and you're totally in to this?"

"Duh, I told you, it's awesome."

"So what kind of job did you choose?"

"I thought about being a lawyer like aunt Alina or a doctor like aunt Lucia. But for this I can't do those. We're not supposed to pick a profession a relative or a classmates parent has."

"Why not? It would help if you got some guidance, like pros and cons. I think Alina and Lucia would both love to help you out."

"Well, that's just it, don't you see. It would be like picking strawberries in a field where someone drove you and picked them already. We have to make our own way to the field."

"Ok, so what did you pick?"

"Marine biologist."

"A marine biologist huh? Is that something you're really interested in?"

"Yeah, it is. I love diving, so there's that, I love watching the dolphins interact and I would love to find a way to help prevent the pollution in the oceans."

"And this you could do as a marine biologist?"

"Yes."

"It seems you've really given this some thought."

"Yes."

"Well then ok. Lets go."

The drive to school took about 15 minutes with traffic and Julie happily chatted the whole way. I tried to find my zone, but found my self contemplating the choices I've made. Or rather the choices made for me. Moving to Newark and leaving all my friends at 10, not my choice. Being shipped to Abuela in my teens, not my choice. Being sent to juvie, not my choice. Going to the Army, that was my choice and I don't regret a day of it. Having sex with Rachel, my choice. Having a baby and getting married at 18, not my choice. Divorcing Rachel, my choice. Giving up my rights to Julie, was also my choice. That's the one choice I do regret. I'm so damn lucky Rachel and Ron let me be a part of her life now. The amount of trust they put in me to take care of her when they left on that cruise is tremendous. Little do they know that it wasn't a contest price, I bought them the six month cruise as a 35th birthday present to Rachel. I actually want to get to know my daughter and not just for short visits on birthdays and holidays. This is my choice.

"Do you mind if I go in with you? I'd like to meet this Ms. Stephanie Plum with the awesome lesson plan."

"If you must. We're in the first separate building of the parking lot. I've got to find Michael and see what he's done."

"Why do you need to know what this Michael has done?"

"He's my partner in this. We were paired up and I got him. He's ok, does his home work, mostly. Now I just have to emphasize the importance of _this_ home work. It's pass or fail and I do _not _intend to fail. See you."

"Yeah, see you. First of the parking lot you said?"

"Yeah."

I reach the building and there's a sky blue-silver metallic Harley Davidson Touring Road King with grey leather seats parked outside. Wow, that almost got me a hard on. She rides? It's a custom job and an expensive one. I might even know who's built it. It could of course belong to some one else, but I don't think so. Julie said she had a new Spanish teacher named Hector Moralez. This looks just like Hectors handy work.

"Admiring the bike?"

"Yeah I am. Yours?"

"I wish, it belongs to my house mate. He lets me borrow it from time to time."

"Quite feminine to be a mans bike."

"Well, Hector built it with my input. We do like our blues and greys."

"I like your blues as well." _She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Dressed in a modest denim shirt dress and denim wedge sandals she was the most beautiful woman I've seen in a long time. And living in South Beach that is saying a lot. She had short curly brown hair with blond sun kissed high lights and a tan to match_. "I'm Carlos Mañoso, Julies dad."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Mañoso, I'm Stepahie Plum, but everyone calls me Mickie." _The resemblance with Enrique was astonishing and Julie looked just like him. Skin a shade or two lighter, but the eyes and hair she definitely got from her father. I didn't want to let go of the hand I was shaking, it sent sparks all the way to my toes._

"Why?"

"My middle name is Michelle."

"Ok, Mickie, call me Ranger."

"Why?"

"It's a moniker I've acquired during my years in the army. It stuck."

"It was really nice meeting you Ranger, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to return the signed project paper. I have to say, if HE had been like this in my day, maybe I would've been more attentive in class."

"You and me both. I wanted to do something different. Maybe this will be my in for a permanent position here."

"Julie mentioned you were new. Did you just graduate as a teacher?" _I found my self unwilling to let go of her hand._

"Heavens no, but this is my first real teaching job for high school. I've done some temping, mostly middle school and pre- school. I was at the MIKG for three years."

"The mikki gee?"

"Miami International Kinder Garden."

"That's affiliated with University of Miami?"

"Yes, and Florida International. Most of those ideas came from international students and curriculums. We need to broaden our horizons. Especially the youth of our country. They need to know there is a whole world out there that is completely different from the way we live here."

"I agree on that. I would very much like to see Julie as a an independent young lady who knows what she wants and how to accomplish that. I think this project will open her eyes, it certainly opened mine. Thank you."

"Thank you for those words, I'll try my best not to let you down. Now I have to go, class starts in a minute and I don't want to be late."

"It was a pleasure, and I hope to see you again." _I was still holding her hand, but now it was justified, we were saying goodbye. Right._

"The pleasure was all mine, _believe me the pleasure was all mine, _hope to see you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Still not mine, just playing.**

**Love the reviews, thank you.**

**Google maps and translator, my bestest friends.**

_**Italics = spanish**_

**Enjoy!**

HOME WORK - WE MEET AGAIN

"Enrique...Julio...Xavier, look out the windows, are there pigs flying?" Celia yelled over her shoulder in the direction of the SoBe kitchen. "Mickie's here for the second time in one week."

"Well if my business isn't welcome I'll take my friends and go party elsewhere."

"Just kidding girl. Of course you're welcome and especially with company. Grab a seat and I'll be right back. Nice to see you Hector, Felix, Lula and you too Sally, love your wig." The greetings were said with hugs and kisses all around.

"Woman, you think this is a wig? Let me tell you, there is nothing but real authentic Italian indigo locks adorning this head." Sally said throwing back his waist length curls. Sally was a hair stylist sporting a different color every month. Obviously January was indigo blue.

We found an empty table in the back and had merely sat our selves down when Xavier came baring a huge tray with pinchos and a pitcher with mojito. I really like the fact that I don't have to spit mint leaves while enjoying my mojito. I've even corrupted my friends to my way of drinking the traditional Cuban beverage. A tray of glasses filled with lime and crushed ice followed in the hands of Julio. Xavier and Julio were Celias sons who some times helped her out at the bar. They were both studying at U of M, biochemistry and environmental engineering. Tonight they had server duty.

"And then I told her 'lady, you can buy all the stylish clothing you want, but that don't make you classy'. Lula was telling us about her newest client, a wanna-be reality show celeb-brat with too much money. "I dropped her skinny ass like a hot potato. Lula don't need that, Lula shops for real celebrities." Lula was a wardrobe shopper who lived and worked in Hollywood. She originally came from California where she worked with Val. She came cross country for her sisters funeral a few years back and stayed. Lula was a colorful and straight forward persona. An acquired taste. I love Lula.

"There was someone admiring your bike this morning when I came back from my coffee break." I said to Hector "He said it didn't look very manly."

"What was he, some short teachers aid with a knitvest and bottlebottom glasses? Orthopedic shoes and greasy hair? Nobody, and I mean nobody makes fun of Hectors bikes."

"On the contrary, this was a fine specimen of man. Tall, mocha latte skin, long black hair in a ponytail, beautiful buff body dressed in a charcoal Armani business suit."

"Sounds like you're talking about me again Mickie." Enrique sat beside me in his not so pristine white apron. "Take away the ponytail and suit, that's one) me or two) Marco."

"Actually I'll go with three) Carlos. I met your brother this morning. He took Julie to school and we chatted for a bit."

"What, Ranger chats? Ranger doesn't chat, Ranger barks orders or gives one word answers. Are you sure it was him? Besides he lives in Trenton, New Jersey these days. It couldn't be him."

"I'm pretty sure it was him. I haven't seen any pictures of him since he was a teenager but he introduced him self as Ranger and came with Julie. So yeah, I'm pretty sure I met your baby brother."

"Celia, did you know Ranger was in town?" Enrique asked his sister.

"No, I had no idea. But then again he never announces his comings and goings anyway. Mickie, where did you meet him?"

"Yeah, he returned the project paper and we chatted for a bit. No biggie."

"So, what do you think about my baby brother?"

I didn't have time to answer her before there was a commotion at the door.

"Daddy come on all ready, I haven't seen aunty CC for ages and I'm hungry."

"I'm coming Jules, hold you horses. You can't just throw your bike in front of the door like that, I almost stumbled on it."

"Finally admitting that you aren't the skater you use to be?"

"I admit no such thing. But when I was your age the rollers were in pairs with a brakes in front, not like these with all four wheels aligned."

"Keep telling your self that old man."

"I'll show you old man missy. You ask your aunt if I wasn't the fastest skater around."

"Hey, aunty CC good to see you. Is he lying or what?"

"_Hola mi sobrina_, it's been too long. But no he's not lying. What he's also not telling you is that he mostly skated to ballroom or disco tunes. He was the winner of the Basement Fall Ball twice."

"Thanks sis, good to see you too."

"You had a skating rink in the basement?"

"No, it's a nightclub/bowling alley/skating rink on Collins Ave. Your dad use to hang around there quite a lot. Your bisabuela used to live near Collins Park, on Liberty. He and his friends used to sneak in to impress the girls. Isn't that right Carlito."

"I still won't admit to anything, but anyone who wants to challenge me in skating is welcome."

"I might just take you up on that. _Hola hermano, que pasa!"_

"_Hector, hermano. It's good to see you. What are you doing here?_

_"Having drinks and dinner with friends. _You remember Felix? This is the lovely Lula, the guy in striking blue hair is Sally and this stunning beauty beside me is my house mate Mickie."

"So we meet again Babe, sooner than I expected but later than I wanted."

I almost choked on my mojito "Does that line actually work for you?"

"Dad! Are you hitting on my HE teacher? Hi Mickie, Mr. Moralez, nice to see you again. I told you dad, you do know him."

"This the guy you were talking about white girl? You's right, that's one fine piece of man. Wouldn't mind some of that my self. But Lula might be too much woman for him to."

"Thanks Lula, I think. Julie did you find us a table?"

"I'm gonna eat with Xavier and Julio in the kitchen, they've got the latest issue of The Marine Biologist."

"Man that's harsh, superseded by a fish magazine. Sit down and drown you sorrows in mojito. Then I dare you to tell Felix about disrespecting The Silver Lightning. You know, I might have bled out but I still hang with the boys."

"Relax Felix, I would recognize Hectors handy work anywhere. I needed an opening to talk to the pretty teacher."

"Oh, so you are hitting on the teacher?"

"What if I am? Got something against that?"

"No, not me man, but your sister or brother might."

"Why? She's a grown woman with a good head on her shoulders. What do you think Babe, was I hitting on you?"

"Well, I haven't been hit on in the parking lot since high school, but I don't think so. Usually when you hit on someone you don't insult their ride."

"See, if I was hitting on her I would've told her she had nice eyes or a pretty dress."

"But I don't?"

"You do. I even like this outfit better, it complements your skin."

"That there is a certified Lula outfit. My girl wants to wear nothing but blue, when Lula thinks pink and purple are her colors. And Lula knows 'cause Lula's a professional. In fact Lula's so professional she's gonna go and get us more drinks."

"Does she always talk in third person?"

"No, just when she's had a drink or three and today she's had plenty. I think it's time to take her home. Sally?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the car, please have her out in five. I don't want another ticket."

"Will do. Talk to you later, bye Sally."

"I think it's time for us to leave boys. I have an early morning class and Felix has two new cars coming in."

"You still do cars?"

"I do, I bought the chop shop on Dade, I'm all legit now."

"You got security?"

"Looking to upgrade. You selling?"

"Ever heard of RangeMan?"

"Nothing but good, that yours?"

"Yeah, me and my man Tank started it after we got out of the army. Got offices in Miami, Atlanta, Chicago, Boston, Washington, Trenton and New York."

"It's no wonder you don't have time to come and visit your favorite sister any more."

"Well, sister dearest then you'll be happy to know I'm gonna be here till Rachel and Ron get back from their cruise. And maybe even longer."

"I am happy and I hope Julie's happy too."

"What am I supposed to be happy about aunt CC?"

"That your daddy is here while your parents are on the cruise."

"I love it. Marisol makes the best pancakes and smoothies. There's fresh bread everyday and diced fruit in the fridge."

"Marisol? Carlos, I didn't know you had a lady friend. Have you been together long?"

"I don't, she's my house keeper."

"Is she lady friend material?"

"Auntie, she's like sixty years old, besides she's married already. Isn't she dad?"

"Yes and yes. Now young lady it's time for us to go, you've got school at 0815 in the morning."

"Ok, race you back. Bye everyone." And after hugging everyone she was out the door.

"Carlos, do you need a ride? I don't think it's safe for you to skate after those mojitos, especially when you just nibbled on the pinchos."

"I'm fine, I'll walk. It's less than a mile down Ocean Drive. Clear my head a bit. You wanna join me?"

"I'll take a rain check if that's ok."

"Any day any time. You give me a call."

"Now you're definitely hitting on me."

"Can you blame me?"

"No and I wont. I'll see you around. Bye Celia, hugs and kisses everyone."

"Any chance you pick up a shift or two next week?"

"Call me!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own a thing. **

**The courses are mostly picked from the selection at Miami Dade College. **

**I've taken some creative liberties with the duration of studies.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

HOME WORK - 3rd WEDNESDAY - FIRST ASSIGNMENT OF PROJECT

"Good morning class settle down please, we don't have all day. On the agenda today we have jobs. You've had a week for this part. How did everybody do? Lets start at the left and go on from there. Marco, go ahead."

"Well, I've always wanted to be a fire fighter so I went with that. The list of qualifications blew me away at first. But Carmela pointed out that they are saving lives. Basically you need to be of good moral character, 18 years old, at least a high school graduate, valid drivers license. No convitcions and a non smoker, good physical health and 20/20 eyesight. They take your fingerprints to be processed with the FBI."

"Thanks Marco, save the rest for the final report, ok. Next Carmela."

"Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a ballet dancer. I've done ballet for 12 years now and I've even been cast a few times at Miami City Ballet. To be a good ballerina you need to practice, practice and practice. You don't need a formal education but having a knack for languages always helps. And you need good physique and bodily co-ordination."

"Thank you Carmela. Steve you're up."

"I like building things so I thought of being in construction. Ma mama said I need to have better goals so she said I should aim for architect. Designing the building instead of building it. I don't want to design houses I want to build things with my hands. Like multi-functional furniture and use recycled materials."

"You tell your mama it's good to have aspirations but for this project not to put too much pressure. You still have time before you make your final decision for real, ok."

"Ok."

"Elena, your turn."

"I want to be a veterinarian, I love animals. I'd like to work at a doggie rescue center and find new homes for abandoned pets. You need a Bachelors in veterinary science and internships, that takes about 5 years and you get credits if you've worked with animals before."

"Peik, what did you choose?"

"I chose auto-mechanics. I've been tinkering with cars all my life, I'm good at it and would actually like to be paid for doing it."

"You do remember I said no jobs that someone you know have, right?"

"I'm gonna take over my uncles garage one day so why change destiny."

"You were supposed to challenge your selves, learn something new. That's the point of this whole exercise. I'll give you till next week to come up with a different job. Otherwise I'll deduct point from you final grade. And remember, it's not just your grade it'll affect Mary too."

"Nice going, dimwit. Thanks for nothing."

"No need for that Mary, what's your choice?"

"Landscaping. I takes about two years in college with on the job training and then you can continue at the University for advanced studies. But I've just like to do private home gardens."

"Ok, Michael."

"I'm gonna go with physical therapist. When you do sports like me you need a good PT and I can keep hanging out with my friends and maybe even meet some sports celebrities. It doesn't take as long as to be a doctor and you start out with hands on from the beginning."

"Thank you Michael, now Julie."

"For this assignment I chose marine biologist. I like diving and I'd like to explore means to keep our oceans clean. It's a two year college basic biological education with an additional two years for specific fields."

"Robert, please."

"I want to be a game programmer. I want to design computer games. There's money to be made in that field. Basic computer science takes two years and the game development and design another two. Then you can work anywhere in the world. I'd like to go to Finland and work for Supercell or Bandai Namco in Japan."

"Stacy, what's your pick?"

"I picked pediatric nursing. I need a two year course in basic health care and another 2+ years to complete."

"Ok, we need to pick up speed or we'll run out of time, Ahmed, please."

"I'm super speedy so, I'm going with tailor. Two years of college and then as an apprentice or intern with Armani Exchange."

"Fancy, good for you. Next up Silvia."

"Cosmetologist, I don't spend all that much time with hair and make up 'cause I'm a kind of a tom boy. But I like doing it on others. It takes 18 months for a diploma and additional time with hands on training."

"Good, I'll come and see you in two years."

"Peter and Maryanne."

"We actually both want to open our own business. I'd like to run a renting place by the beach, with paddle boats, cayaks and diving equipment."

"And I'd like to be the diving instructor at that place. So we'll need a two year associate in science with business entrepreneurship or just 16 weeks for college credits. There's no-one asking you for a degree when you open up your own shop."

"Hai and Tiina."

"I'd like to be a sign language interpreter, that's two years for basic American sign language and you can go abroad if you want to sign in a specific language."

"I'd like to be a bounty hunter, like Dog on tv. They actually have classes for that in college. It's a career technical certificate and only takes 16 weeks." _I like the way this girl thinks._

"Lucas"

"I don't have all that much interest in studying so I thought plumbing might be easy. Everybody needs plumbing, right. There's always gonna be shit in the world. The apprenticeship takes four years but you work and make money at the same time."

"No need for swearing Lucas, Rachel."

"I'd like to join the FBI because I'm a good mystery solver. I'll go to college for four years and then to Washington to complete. I'd like to be an intelligence analyst."

"Who's next? Dave."

"I'd like to ultimately win the Pulitzer with my in depth series about child exploitation in the clothing industry."

"Wow, that's impressive. Ana-Maria, you're next."

"I want to be a pastry chef. I love baking. It's a 16 week course with basic food and beverage specialist and then I'd like to go to bakery school in France."

"Tres bien. Almost at the end here guys, Patric you've got five minutes."

"Do't need five minutes, I'm going in stocks and bonds. Basic associates in banking and on to a job at Merrill Lynch, Pierce, Fenner & Smith Incorporated."

"Ok, that was fast, last but not least Geena. Since Patric was speedy you get eight minutes."

"I'd like to be in marketing, international marketing to be precise. Selling small brands abroad. College for two years and then market my self to to small manufacturers to be the speaks person for their product."

"Very good, everyone. You really have put some thought to this project. For the final report I want you to include a spread sheet with a timeline for studies, salary, benefits, vacation, pension age and an average time spent in the industry of your choice. I'll see you all next week. For your domestic home work this week you'll need to make gluten free pancakes. You don't have to bring them in just take a few pictures during the process and the end result, ok?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own it.**

**The property listings are real.**

**Enjoy!**

HOME WORK - CALLING YOU

I'm amazed the time and thought these kids put to the first part of the project. I thought there was going to be so called regular jobs like sales clerks, waiters and nurses. That's what we dreamed about in my day. But no, these kids had higher hopes and expectations. All thou Lucas is right, there's always gonna be shit in the world. There were a few surprises, like Ahmed wanted to be a tailor. Maybe not a very manly profession, considering. Or Maryanne, a diving instructor. I'll have to ask the other teachers about Daves aspirations for the Pulitzer Price. One thing that didn't surprise me was the time they thought it would take them to complete their studies. Maybe the report will have the actual time.

Since this is a pass or fail project I'll just keep a hidden score board scaling 1-5 with maximum being 20 and a minimum of 8 to pass. They will earn max. 3 points extra credits with the domestic home work. The gluten free pancake might be a challenge for someone not used to cooking at all. I love these pancakes, Val makes them since Mary-Alice has celiac decease. They are best served with blue berry syrup or cinnamon-apple salsa and vanilla ice cream. I think I'll whip up a batch for Breakfast night.

"Hector, I'm gonna go grocery shopping, do you need anything?"

"Publix or Fresh Market?"

"Fresh Market, they've got scallops and jumbo grilling shrimp on special this week. I thought we'll have breakfast night and grill some seafood and veggies."

"Beer?"

"Well, duh! Also I'll need to take the car, have to stock up on the organic white wine as well. And peanut butter don't forget the freshly ground peanut butter."

"You mind if I invent some friends over?"

"No, why would I mind? Just give me an estimate so we don't run out of food, or beer. Where are the car keys?"

"Here you go, you need money?"

"No, I'm good. Where'd you put the reusable fruit containers? It's really good that they let you use your own containers and fruit nets. Even the smallest deed counts. It might not be much but I feel a kind of a gratification, witch is outweighed by the fact that I'm taking the car for a journey less than a mile back and forth."

"Don't feel bad, I'll ask everybody to walk or skate when they come. You ok with that?"

"Yeah, that's ok and I promise I'll walk or bike to work everyday."

\- tune of Hells Bells-

"What does the wicked witch of the north want? Hello mom."

"Stephanie? It's Richard Orr calling. How are you?"

"I was fantastic until 20 seconds ago, what do you want? I told you to never contact me again."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, your mother passed away early this morning."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, someone needs to arrange her funeral and your phone number was all I could find. You're family. It's your duty."

"She disowned me when I left so you can loose my number and do it your self. I doubt there's much to be passed around. Dad took most of mine and Vals childhood memorabilia. There's nothing of hers that I would want."

"She left a will."

"Use what ever there is and make the arrangements, I'll call dad and Val but we wont be there."

"Aren't you even the slightest curious about what she left you?"

"Not really, no."

"Well I'll tell you anyway. She left you the house and half of a bail bonds office. You remember your cousin Vinnie Plum of Plum Bail Bonds?"

"Vaguely, he's a second cousin of dads I think."

"Yeah, he's in a spot of trouble now that Helen's gone. He needs money and he thought you and Frank and Valerie might buy him out."

"What the hell do we know about bail bonding?"

"There's been someone interested in buying it already, but you'd need to sell before the estate inventory."

"Let me guess, you're the inheritance lawyer who gets a bigger percentage if it's sold."

"I was your mothers lawyer in all her legal affairs."

"So how much are we talking about?"

"The house on Emory Ave. 442 is not worth much, about 65 K, it's structurally sound with a good roof. There hasn't been any updates in decor since the nineties. The office on 190 S Broad St. could be worth about 180 K with existing furnishings. You're looking at 245 K."

"Of witch you get what ten percent, fifteen?"

"Twelve, actually."

"So 25 000 when sold versus a measly 7000. No wonder you want it sold."

"That's not the reason."

"Really Dickie, it's me, remember me, your ex-wife. I know you."

"God you're cold, it was a long time ago and don't deny you got the longer end of the stick. I'm still paying alimony."

"Aah, and the more you make the more you pay. For a lawyer you're not all that smart, are you?"

"Yeah well now I'm paying child support as well."

"WHAT? Who the hell did you knock up? Don't say Joyce, please not Joyce."

"Yes, it's Joyce. She thought we'd get married after my divorce and live happily ever after. It didn't pan out that way. She caught me with Terry Grizolli, you remember her?"

"Vito Grizollis niece?"

"Yeah, and Joyce told Vito who kind of made me marry Terry."

"So, you're a made man now. A vice guy. You cook the books for the _Family_."

"Give some credit will you, that's Harry The Hammer, Lucille Plums father."

"Vinnies wife?"

"Yes."

"So the bail bonds office is mixed up in the _Family_ business?"

"No, as long as Helen was one of the owners they didn't mix. Now, who knows and that's why Vinnie wants to sell."

"Man, am I happy I live far away from that circus."

"Where do you live. I couldn't get an address of your phone number."

"Lets just leave it that way, shall we. You said someone was interested in buying the business."

"RangeMan LLC, they do bounty hunting and security services. I've been contacted by a Thomas Sherman he's one of the owners. They're interested in doing their own bonds. I can act as a mediator if you don't want to deal with them."

"Tell me, where does Joyce live and how old is the kid?"

"She lives in a two bedroom apartment in a four family home in the corner of Roebling and Franklin. She works as a nurse at St Francis. Laura's five and a half. Mary-Lou looks after her when Joyce's working."

"Five and a half, that means she was pregnant before our divorce."

"Yes. Laura was born six weeks after the divorce was final."

"Wow, Dickie you really are scum, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm gonna make you an offer you cant refuse. I'm gonna sell the house to Joyce for one dollar. It's not her fault that you are a dick and it really isn't Lauras fault. Then I'm gonna talk to the owner of RangeMan LLC and see how little he wants to pay for the bail bonds office."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. You're gonna come out as a winner as well. You can stop paying me alimony. Do we have a deal?"

"Will you have someone put that in writing?"

"I'll send you the papers, signed and notarized. Text me your company address."

"Thank you Stephanie, I didn't think you had it in you to forgive me."

"I haven't forgiven you, all I'm thinking about is that poor innocent child. She deserves better."

"Well, thank you anyway. Now about the funeral, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I told you, you do it. I'll call Carlos and ask for the amount he's willing to pay. That's what I'm going to do,"

"Carlos?"

"Carlos Mañoso, the other owner of RangeMan."

"You know him? He's like a ghost, here people just know about him. You know when he's been here but no-one has seen him, women call him Batman."

"When I call him, I call him Ranger and actually he's knocking on the phone so lets finish this. I'll be in touch. Bye Dickie."

"sorry Hector I didn't mean to get stuck on the phone with the Dick but my mom died and I need to call Ranger."

"No worries chika, I went shopping and look what I found on the patio?"

**A/N; if you haven't had gluten free pancakes ever, these are worth a try!**

Best gluten free buttermilk pancakes recipe, the only recipe you'll ever need for classic buttermilk pancakes that are light and fluffy. Just 77 calories per pancake!

Ingredients:

1 3/4 cup gluten-free baking flour

1 1/2 teaspoon baking powder

1 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 Tablespoon cane sugar

2 eggs

1 1/4 cup unsweetened almond milk

1/2 teaspoon apple cider vinegar

1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract

directions:

In a large bowl, whisk together flour, baking powder, baking soda, salt and sugar.

Make a well in the center, add eggs, milk, apple cider vinegar and vanilla extract; mix until smooth.

Heat a lightly oiled frying pan over medium high heat.

Pour approximately 1/4 cup cup for each pancake on to griddle. Spread batter with spoon to make pancake a thinner style pancake. Brown on both sides and serve hot.

**Recipe borrowed from Veggie-Balance, tried and tested. **


	11. AN

HOME WORK - THE PINS

Instead of vacuuming today I created a pinboard for the story.

You'll find it on fi dot pinterest dot forward slash kujanhaara forward slash home-work forward slash ff

See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own anything!**

**Enjoy.**

HOME WORK - VISITORS FROM OUT OF TOWN

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" I ran out to the patio to be scooped up in a bear hug. Daddy gives the best hugs.

"I thought I'll come and intrude on my other daughter for a while, if you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind. It's good to see you. How's Val and the girls?"

"They're good. Angie's got her self a boyfriend and Mary-Alice got accepted to the junior national judo team."

"That's wonderful, I'll have to call her later. Speaking about calling. You'll never guess who I was just on the phone with."

"Who?"

"The Dick."

"How'd he get your number?"

"Apparently mom had it."

"So what did the Dick want? Pay less alimony?"

"No, well yes, but mom died this morning. He wants me to organize the funeral and all the other stuff."

"So she finally took her last drink. I'm surprised she even lived this long. Some of my old friends in Trenton used to slip me a bit of gossip from time to time. She wasn't doing all that well."

"She obviously did better than what your friends told you. Did you know she owned half of your cousin Vinnies bail bonds office?"

"Yeah, someone mentioned it a few years back. Wonder what will happen to that now."

"Dickie said it's worth about 180 000$ and the house 65 000$."

"So we're in for an inheritance. Split 245 three ways gets us about 80 000$ each. I'll take that, thank you very much. I've been eyeing a new speed boat. How much will Dickie make from this?"

"Dickie would get twelve percent. But, the thing is, mom left it specifically to me. Although I would love to split it evenly, I kind of already sold the house."

"You did? To whom?"

"To Joyce."

"The same Joyce who you caught fucking your husband, that Joyce?"

"Yes dad, that Joyce. But hear me out. Joyce was actually pregnant when we divorced, she had a baby girl six weeks later. Funny thing is Joyce thought they would marry and live happily ever after, that did not happen. Joyce found Dickie doing Terry Grizolli and told Vito. Dickie being a selfish spineless scum sucker had to marry Terry so he wouldn't end up as fish food in the Delaware."

"What does this have to do with the house?"

"In addition to paying me alimony Dickie has to pay child support to Joyce. And she lives in a small two bedroom apartment on Franklin. I promised to sell her the house for a dollar."

"Instead of getting close to 8 thousand for the house he gets 12 cents?"

"Yes."

"I like the way you think. What about Vinnies business. That's still 180 000$?"

"The Dick said he's had inquiries from a local security company who wants to buy it. They do bounty hunting as well. That way they would cut out the middle man and make more revenue."

"And he wants to broker the deal? That's an easy 21 thousand for a couple of signatures."

"He will not get the chance, I'll call Carlos and talk to him my self."

"Carlos?"

"Carlos Mañoso, one of the owners of RangeMan LLC. Who just happens to be the father of one of my students. And a personal friend of Hectors."

"Pumpkin, it seems you have it all figured out."

"Almost, I wonder if Ranger would buy it for another dollar."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Tremendously."

\- tune of Won't Fooled Again-

"Hello?"

"Mickie?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's me, Ranger."

"Oh, hello Ranger, I was just thinking about calling you."

"Think no further, what's up?"

"Are you busy at the moment, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"No, just doing some paper work, Julie left for Michaels house. Something about home work that needs to be done. What's on your mind?"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in ten."

"Uh Ranger would you mind running, biking or skating?"

"No, it's just two miles, bee there in fifteen. Any particular reason you don't want me to drive?"

"Just saving the environment, you know."

"Always the eco-friendly teacher. See you."

"See you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Still not mine.**

**I don't know how the American legal system works with inheritance, taxes etc. **

**All a fiction of my imagination.**

**Enjoy!**

**ps. Thanks for the reviews.a**

HOME WORK - MAKING THE DEAL

Thirteen minutes later Ranger stepped out on the patio in running shorts and sneakers with a t-shirt tucked in the waistband. I had to check for drool, that guy is sexy as hell. Am I allowed to think that about someones dad? Who cares, no-one can read my mind.

"That was fast." The guy wasn't sweating or even winded. "You want something to drink?"

"Please, just water is fine."

"I've got kombucha that I made my self. I've been experimenting with different taste combinations. I'm pretty proud of the one I've got going at the moment, raspberry and blueberry with a hint of hibiscus flower. I dare you to try."

"Sure, I'll take that but could I also bother you for a bottle of water."

"Oh, we don't do bottled water, we filter eau de tap. That ok?"

"Yeah, that's ok. Love your patio, who did your decorating?"

"Thank you, that would have been Hector, Felix and my self."

"You're quite the all around domestic Goddess aren't you"

"Domestic, my pumpkin? I guess they had to manage with Val when their mother had taken 'ill' and had to lay down. I'm Frank Plum by the way, father of the domestic Goddess. Does that make me a god?"

"Daddy!"

"Carlos Mañoso, but call me Ranger. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, call me Frank. Any relation to CC and Ricky?"

"Frank it is. Yes, they are my older siblings, you know them?"

"Stephanie lived and worked at SoBe when she first came to Miami. I stayed with her on occasion. I don't remember meeting you though."

"I don't live in Miami on a regular basis. The RangeMan HQ is in Trenton, so that's where I stay mostly. I have six offices on the east coast and one in Boston. I tend to spend at least a week a month in those other offices. Now I'm here for at least six months to get to know my daughter. I sent my ex-wife and her husband on a cruise for her 35th birthday."

"I thought Julie said they won that cruise in some competition."

"Looks like the truth is out, no I just wanted the opportunity to connect with Julie. This way it's a win-win situation, don't you think?"

"Are you going to tell Julie the real reason you're here?"

"Don't know, haven't figured it out yet."

"I think she'll love it. The fact that you're making an effort."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Well those are words I didn't think I'll ever hear again."

"You flirting again, aren't you?"

"Yes. But seriously what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"I got a call earlier telling me that my mother had died and left me all her worldly possessions."'

"I'm sorry for your loss, both of you."

"Nothing to be sorry about. We haven't been in any contact for the past six years. She disowned me when I divorced my ex-husband. And even before that we weren't on the best of terms. Without going any further in to my relationship or lack there of with my mother I am going to make you a business proposition."

"I'm all ears."

"My mother was part owner of Plum Bail Bonds in Trenton and my ex, who also happened to be her lawyer, informed me that RangeMan was interested in buying it. Vinnie needs the money and we don't know anything about bails or bonds."

"Your mother lived in Trenton, New Jersey?"

"Yes. As did I until six years ago."

"It really is a small world. We opened the Trenton office six years ago."

"Where was your HQ before?"

"Here in Miami"

"Any way, are you interested?"

"Yeah, do you have any estimate of the value?"

"The Dick, that's my ex Richard Orr, said the building is worth about 180 000$ with the existing furnishings."

"Ok, it's in a good location, we've done business with Vinnie. He's got a good reputation as a bail bondsman. Do you know anything about the figures?"

"Not a thing. All I know is that Vinnie is desperate to sell and we don't need it. You could probably call him and ask."

"I'll tell Tank to pay him a visit?"

"Ok, the point is I promised Dickie to deliver the papers signed and notarized as soon as possible."

"You don't even know what I'm ready to pay."

"I'll take a fifty."

"Fifty grand for a business that is worth four times that?"

"No, fifty dollars. That's ten dollars each for daddy, Val, me and the girls."

"The girls?

"Vals girls, Angie and Mary-Alice."

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm completely serious. Fifty bucks and the deal is sealed."

"Frank don't you have anything to say about this?"

"No, Helen left it for Stephanie. She can do what ever she likes. Val doesn't need the money, the girls are both set up with college funds and more. I have my army pension. I still do some consulting for the government so I'm good."

"But you do get something for selling the house, right?"

"I already promised to sell the house to the reason of my divorce."

"Dickie is buying the house?"

"No, I'm selling it to the woman I caught him fucking with and their daughter for a dollar."

"Let me get this straight, you're selling a house for a dollar and a business for fifty, what am I missing here?"

"The lawyer, The Dick, gets twelve percent of assets sold. That makes six dollars and twelve cents. With that money he can arrange the funeral."

"And he has agreed to that?"

"I told him he didn't have to pay me alimony any more, that swayed his mood to receptive."

"That amount don't buy a casket, flowers or even tip the pallbearers."

"That's his problem, he knows that. The can cremate her for all I care."

"Frank, what's your take on this?"

"I'm with her. There's no love lost between me and Helen. And I doubt there will be anyone missing a funeral service. She had alienated her self from her social circle years ago. Angie and Mary-Alice haven't even met her."

"Do you mind if I contact my lawyer before signing anything?"

"Be my guest, you can use my office, there's a scanner if you do sign."

"Do you have skype? I think I want Tank in on this meeting."

"Yeah, let me set that up for you. Have you eaten anything by the way? All this talk about money made me hungry."

"I had some gluten free pancakes and blueberry syrup."

"Ah and how did those turn out?"

"They were actually really good. I'll show you the video ."

"You made a video? I told them that a few pictures would suffice."

"The video is far more entertaining than the pics, trust me."

"I bet. Well it's all set up. We'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

"Ok, thanks."

"Do you have something going on with Ranger pumpkin?"

"Would you oppose if I did?"

"No, of course not. You're a grown woman, you make your own choices. He seems like a good guy."

"I think so. I've only met him a couple of times. Hector and Felix know him. They vouch for him. They used to be Latin Kings in their teens."

"He's a gang banger?"

"Emphasis on the used to be as in past tense. You like Hector and Felix well enough."

"And they were in a gang too?"

"Yes. They bled out together, the gangs don't look to kindly to homosexuals."

"I never knew."

"It's not something they talk about but it's no secret."

"So what do you know about this Ranger fella?"

"He's ex-military, a colonel, I think. Julie was an r&r accident when he was 18. When he retired from the army he and Tank, that's Thomas Sherman, set up the first RangeMan office. He employs mostly veterans, male and female. I don't even know how many people work for him. I do know he's not hurting for money. I walked by his house the other day. He bought the former Versace Mansion. And here I thought I live in luxury."

"Compared to Emory Avenue anything is luxury."

"You can say that again."

"Compared to Emory Avenue anything is luxury."

"Ha ha ha, you funny man."

"I try."

"Ok, I'm back. I talked to Tank, Vinnie and Lester Santos, he's the lawyer. Unfortunately this deal is not as easy as you think. Although you want to sell for fifty bucks Vinnie wants the remaining half of listing price, 90 grand."

"So Dickie will still get a hefty sum?"

"No Lester said we'll make the deal for fifty each and then RangeMan will donate 90 grand to the Bonds Foundation. The foundation provides grants upon request, to be distributed at discretion. The only ones seeking that grant will be Vinnie and Lucille. This way RangeMan gets a tax deduction and Vinnie and Lucille don't need to pay taxes either."

"And the Dick?"

"He gets twelve bucks with change."

"Is everybody happy with that?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I'll ask Lester to email the contract, we'll sign it and that's it. A done deal."

"Doesn't it need to be notarized?"

"Lester is a certified public notary, he'll do it."

"Well daddy, how does it feel to inherit that much money? Any big plans"

"I was going to buy a new boat but I'll settle for treating you to dinner. Us heirs can't spend it all at once."

"What if I offer to buy you guys dinner instead. I feel like I've cheated you out of your money. On the other hand I wish all contracts would be this easy. So what do you say? Dinner's on me."

"Ok, if you're buying you get to decide where. Call back in lets say two hours and we'll meet you there."

"I thought we'd go now."

"I hate to point out that you'r wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I don't think that will fly anywhere else than McDonalds drive thru."

"You're right. I'll go home and pretty my self up and call in two hours. You think you'll be ready by then?"

"I do."

"There you go with the 'I do' again."

"Get out of here"

"Later."


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own a thing.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy.**

HOME WORK - 4th Wednesday - 2nd assignment

"Good morning class, it's Wednesday again. Lets see what you've been up to the last week. Your previous assignment was to find a job, which you did and gathered information on that. Thank you Peik for choosing a new occupation. Peik has decided to be a furniture designer and carpenter. The assignment for this week will be finding some place to live. You need to figure out if you want a house or condo, rent or buy, living costs and so on and so fort. I've brought some papers with real estate listings and you can also surf the net. Now, what are the most important things to consider while looking for housing?"

The class was nearly silent.

"Really? Nobody? What is the most important thing in house hunting?"

"Location" someone whispers.

"Location is good, but not quite the right answer. Seriously? What do you need to buy or rent anything?"

"Money." said Patric.

"Give the future banker an prize, MONEY. The amount of money you can comfortably spend on housing on a monthly basis. Now, if you have, and I trust you have, calculated the amount of your salary after taxes, you should know how much you can spend on it. So start looking, I'll give you fifteen minutes and then we'll discuss, ok."

For a while there's nothing more than the sound of fingers clicking the keyboards. Some whispers of 'I don't want to live there' or 'why do we need four bedrooms' or 'that's too far away'. I check my cheat list where I have calculated the estimated amount of salary combined for each pair. It's going to be a struggle for some couples if they think they can keep living the same life style they are now.

"Ok, your fifteen is up. Thoughts? Julie!"

"You can't spend your whole salary on living."

"And why is that?"

"You wont have any money for food or gas or movies and such."

"Ok, how much should you spend on living?"

"I think about half of your salary, then you can buy food with the rest."

"Anyone else?"

"Maybe two thirds so you get a bigger house."

"I think it's smarter to rent first. You can move easier and quicker, like right away, and you don't have to be afraid that no-one will buy your house."

"A valid point. Yes, Steve."

"Also if you rent and something brakes, the landlord has to replace it. Like a new fridge or cracked window."

"That's a good point. More?"

"You don't have to do maintenance."

"You don't have to make mortgage payments."

"But is't that the same as paying rent?"

"But the bank won't put your house in foreclosure if you can't make the payments."

"Do you think that your landlord is going to accept that you can't pay rent?"

"No, but if you have a mortgage you still have to keep paying the bank your debt."

"You're both right and wrong. Look those things up for your final report."

"Any negative points in renting? Rachel."

"If the owner wants to sell the house you live in and the new owner wants to move in them selves."

"Good, good. Michael."

"If you live in for example workplace provided housing and you quit your job, you have to move."

"Anything else?"

"You're no't allowed to do any renovations without permission."

"That's a good one Stacy."

"If you live in a mixed owner - renter condo building the owners have more clout in contracts made. Like for lawn service or garbage disposal."

"You can't operate a business from a rented apartment if the contract forbids it."

"Yes. More? No? Ok, so we have established that you can spend half of your wages on housing. What about other essential living costs? Water, gas, electricity, heating, cable, internet? How much is that?"

"We have water and gas meters that calculates the amount that we use. I suppose that varies every month."

"Ok Geena, why do you think they vary?"

"In the summer we cook a lot on the grill outside and don't use the gas, so the bill is less than in the winter."

"Any other examples in variable utility costs? Yes, Mary?"

"The water bill. You need a lot of water in the warmer months to do gardening and if you have a pool and you need to change the water frequently."

"Ok, next up house vs apartment building? The pros and cons."

"Well, if you live in a house you get more space and peace, but you also have to pay property taxes and road maintenance and garbage disposal."

"Ok Dave, do you think of those as pros or cons?"

"Yes." _The eloquent Pulitzer writer._

"Oh, I see. Yes Julie."

"If you live in a house you have to hire your own security company. But if you live in an apartment the whole building usually uses the same company." _Only you would think of security._

"Is there any other mandatory payments for housing? Peik."

"I would say insurance."

"That's right, insurance is very important, it doesn't matter if you rent or own. The amount you pay is up to you, but it also decides the amount you can claim if needed. Include those in the report as well. With these 'must pay' bills I want to add your selection of appliances. Some houses and apartments have those and some don't. For this project you need to gather your own. Please pay attention to the environmental rating."

"Can we take hand-me-downs?"

"Of course you can Peter. It's both eco-friendly and economically desirable, good point."

"Does anybody have any questions? No. Ok, you have your assignment, see you next week."


	15. Chapter 15

**Still not mine.**

**Enjoy the apartment hunt.**

**The addresses are real.**

HOME WORK - FINDING THE HOME

"Daa-aad, hurry up, Michael's waiting"

"What's the hurry?"

"Don't you remember you promised to take us apartment hunting today?"

"What?"

"We need a place to live. You know, for the project."

"Oh, ok, the project. And I promised to be your chauffeur to this? How come I don't recall this?"

"Well, you said you'll help. And today you can help by driving us to see these houses."

"How many do you have lined up?"

"We narrowed it down to three. 33-39 Salamanca Ave, 33 Phoenetia Ave and 101 SW 36th Ave."

"Just three? Are these three by any chance even in the vicinity of each other or are we going on a road trip? They are in the Miami area, right?"

"Yes, they are in Miami. We wanted to stay on South Beach but do you know how much it expensive is to live here?"

"Actually, I do know."

"Yeah, you probably do. I know it's far more expensive than where we live in Edgewater."

"You live here now too Julie, you know that, right?"

"At least for the spring I do."

"You are always welcome to stay with me. Remember that, ALWAYS!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now!"

"Ok, lets go."

"Hello Michael, are you as excited about this as Julie is?"

"Yes sir, I think we have a really good shot at acing this assignment. I think it's cool that we get the opportunity to practice for the future. Mickie is just so cool, you know."

"Yes, I've gathered that she is."

"Daddy, you think she's cool too." _Hell yeah, I do. And smart, and sexy, and beautiful, and funny and..._

"Well yes I do. Now, where are we going?"

"Head out to The Gables, Douglas to be precise. We're going to start at 33-39 Salamanca Avenue. It's a 500 sq ft studio apartment with 1 bath. It's on the second floor. It has tile flooring, a / c, balcony to the court yard, in-front parking and the rent is 1300$ / month with no utilities. It also has private maintenance."

"It's quite aways from the beach, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, but we thought that we'd start with something on the cheaper side, 'cause we need to by so much stuff, like furniture and a tv and all the things you need in a home. If we chose a more expensive flat we couldn't have nice things. And I'd like for Julie to have nice things." _WHAAAT?! He wants Julie to have 'nice things' I think I need to keep an eye out for this kid._

"So Michael, what profession did you choose for this assignment?"

"I chose Physical Therapist, it's actually something I might want to do. I play soccer for the South Beach Soccer Club and we have these awesome games on Fridays. You should come and check it out sometime. There's teams from all around Miami and lots of foreigners as well. Especially Europeans that don't play american football."

"I might just do that. Ok, we're here. Is it an open house or are we just looking on the outside?"

"We have an appointment with the realtor in ten. She has an open house later but she said she'd be glad to show it to us in advance."

"That's really nice of her. Is it someone you know?"

"She's my aunt, Mary-Lou Molnar."

"Well, lets head inside. Second floor you said?"

"Yes, look there she is. Hi aunty Mou. This is my partner Julie Martine and her father Carlos Mañoso."

"Hello Mrs. Molnar, nice to meet you and thank you for doing this."

"It is no trouble at all Mr. Mañoso. Good to meet you too. It's so nice to see young people take charge of their lives, don't you think? I wish Home Economics was like this in my day."

"You and me both. I've met their teacher and I have to say she is very progressive."

"Lets head inside, shall we. I've got seven registered couples coming to the viewing. I'll give you 20 minutes to check the place out. If you have any questions I'll be on the balcony."

"Thank you. All right kids, have at it."

I stayed in the foyer as Julie and Michael stepped inside. The studio was light and airy, recently painted and the kitchenette had all new appliances, white glossy cabinets and gray counter tops. There was no room for a table but it had a breakfast bar. The bathroom was a little on the small side but for a first apartment it would do just fine. No bath just a shower, single sink vanity and a thin wall secluding the toilet. The room itself had windows on two sides in addition of the sliding balcony doors. White vertical blinds in all the windows. The floor was an octagonal shaped gray stone, stylish. Only down side, no storage space.

"So what do you think? Could this be your apartment?"

"It is really nice, but with no separate room maybe we would just feel like we were on top of each other all the time." _You will certainly NOT be on top of each other any time soon if i have something to say!_

"Thank you Mrs. Molnar so much for this, we have two more places to see. It was really nice meeting you."

"It was really nice meeting you too Julie. I hope you find what you're looking for. It is a renters market the moment."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Molnar."

"If you're ever looking for a place to rent Mr. Mañoso, don't hesitate to call.

"I'm sure I will. Ok, what's the next address?"

"It's 33 Phoenetia Avenue, it's just a few blocks away. The apartment is a one bedroom one bath, 615 sq feet. There's only six apartments in the house. Two up stairs and four down stairs. We're on the second floor. The rent is 1295$ including utilities. The pictures seemed much nicer that the previous and certainly nicer than the following one."

"All right, right aruond the corner it is."

"Ooh this is really adorable. I want to live here for real."

"Maybe in a few years, ok."

"It's an open house so let go check this out."

The apartment was nice, dark hard wood floors, light painted walls with crown moldings and dark Louvred cabinet doors. The kitchen was white with butcher block counter tops and white Louvred cabinet doors. Stainless steel appliances and a breakfast bar. There was also a walk in dry goods pantry. The bathroom had a free standing tub but no separate shower. Single sink vanity and a water saving toilet. The bedroom had a walk in closet and a second entry to the bathroom. The balcony was quite small, just enough space for two chairs and a small table. It was hard to get to see anything really well since it was an open house and it was jam packed.

"Well, what do you think Michael, this one or the first one? I think it's safe to say we ditch the third option."

"I liked the other one because it was smaller, it's easier to clean and I like to shower and not take baths."

"You're such a guy. The tub is awesome and here we have a bedroom. And there was no storage in the other apartment."

"I guess you're right, let's take this one." _It's like they're actually looking for a place to stay..._

"Ok, now that you're made your decision how about we head over to La Casita, one of my favorite Cuban restaurants."

"But dad, we need to go furniture shopping. We need so many things for our new home."

"You can go furniture shopping on-line when we get home. Or maybe save something to do for another day. Now, who's up for some delicious Cuban cuisine?"

"Me me me!"

"Yeah, I could eat, I'll just call my mom so she won't worry. Thank you sir."


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own a thing.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**The places are real and I've updated the pinboard.**

**Enjoy!**

HOME WORK - PLANNING THE PARTY

"Hola Hector, mi hermano, que pasa?"

"Celia, mi bonita, todos a bien. What can I do for you?"

"When was the last time that Mickie had any kind of action going on?"

"By action you mean like entertaining male company?"

"Yes, other than you or Felix."

"Well her dad is still here. Does he count?"

"No, and you know it. I meant like going on dates, having fun getting, her happy on."

"It's been a while. She tried dating that EMT guy, Joe, for some time, that didn't work out. Then there was Malcolm, the car salesman. I think she went out with him just to get a good deal on the Tesla. And then there was the has-been Miami Dolphins player Sean Ryan. For the last two years there's been no-one, not that I know about anyhow. Why, you got someone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Carlos."

"Carlos, like your brother Carlos?"

"I don't know any others by that name. You know I'm right, don't you. They're perfect for each other."

"Except for the fact that he lives in Trenton New Jersey and Mickie lives in Miami."

"He's here now, isn't he."

"Yeah, but for how long? Julies parents will be back in June, and there's nothing keeping him here."

"Exactly, if he had something or someone, besides Julie, he might stay."

"Well, he is better suited than any of Lulas or Sallys suggestions. Those two know some really shady characters."

"Shadier than an ex-gang banger?"

"Way shadier. Any sleasy actor wanna-be from any where is good in Lulas book. And you should have seen this one guy that Sally brought over once. A California surfer dude, long blond hair, tan, muscular with bright green eyes. Turned out he was a cross dresser. He went trough Mickies lingerie drawer and asked if he could borrow the black and gold lace bra and panty set because he had a hot date with a drag queen later."

"So even you admit that Carlos is perfect for her."

"I guess you're right. How do we make it happen?"

"We can't be too obvious, it has to happen 'naturally' say like at a party."

"You have a party in mind?"

"I do. I turn _40 (whispers)_ in a few weeks. That would be the perfect opportunity."

"The rest of your family coming down?"

"Yeah, those who can get away. And you know what else is great?"

"What?"

"I can use Julies project as an excuse."'

"How do you mean?"

"You read the lesson plan, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well they have to plan a birthday party. Think about this as a part of the assignment, but it is for real."

"I like the way you think bonita."

"OK, lets talk details later. I'll call Julie at get the ball rolling. Now though I got to go to work."

"Later chica!"

* * *

One part of the assignment was to plan a party and do I have a party to plan. I had to beg and plead Michael to participate. It was my aunts 40th birthday in two weeks. He would of course have liked to plan his own birthday but I bribed him to go along. I promised we'd do their family Christmas instead of ours. Not that it differs all that much but some of the foods and other traditions are different. So my aunts party was to be held at daddys house. He has the space and quite frankly it is really beautiful.

Auntie CC's favorite flowers were roses, that much I know, but it also had to be a specific shade of apricot, the Ausjameson Juliet. There was only one plant nursery in Miami that supplied those, the Alton Road Nurseries. Luckily it's close by so I'll get those on the day.

The cake we'll get at The London Baker at King Arthur Court in Hialeah. They have exactly what I want. I'll need daddy to go get it. Michael said the cake is too girly, but DUH, my aunt is a girl. We have to try and make this party chic and sophisticated on a shoestring budget. We'll need tablecloths for the buffet, cups and saucers, spoons, cake plates, napkins, champagne glasses, water tumblers, bread plates for the canapés, coffee makers and creamers and sugar bowls. And water pitchers, cake cutters and cocktail tongs. Cake forks and the list is endless. Hopefully we can borrow most of these things from SoBe and I think daddy has something in that big kitchen of his as well. For the tablecloth I found a really nice marbled wallpaper, it's way cheaper than real tablecloths. And the napkins were in the discount bin. Can you believe only 2$ for a hundred napkins, that's a bargain if ever I saw one.

The cake will be a Pink Champagne cake with raspberry filling. It's buttercream watercolor, white ganache drip, macarons, chocolates and candy to top, sounds too sweet to be true. But it is. For canapés we'll have small salmon tartar on rye bread, bacon stuffed mushrooms, petit choux filled with beetroot or carrot hummus, avocado paté on rye crisp, bruschettas, toasted slices of baguette with tapenade, grilled jumbo shrimp with lime and coconut mousse, fruit skewers, fillet of lamb with pesto on french bread and fresh vegetables and dip. For the birthday toast of course there'll be champagne. Coffee and tea with the cake and champagne and punch with the canapés. Huh, that seems quite extravagant for a minimal budget. I hope CC is on good terms with her wholesale partners. I think we might score extra points with Mickie if we gather a few classmates to make all this food. I'll try to persuade daddy and Hector and Felix too. And of course Enrique. They can't say no to me, right?

* * *

"Come on Julie, why can't we just hang on the beach for a bit longer?"

"I told you, uncle Enrique has to make the order for auntie CCs party food. In order to do that we have to tell him what we need. Did you print the recipes?"

"Yeah I did. Lets go then, were wasting daylight."

"Hardy har har. I'll race ya!"

* * *

"Hola Carlos, how is my favorite baby brother?"

"Hi Celia, what's up?"

"Do you have any plans for next Friday ?"

"Nothing definite. I met a woman and thought I'd ask her to dinner and maybe go dancing. Why?"

"Well you have to put that on hold, consider your self invited to a party that day."

"Oh, ok. What party?"

"Dearest brother, your big sister turns 40 and Julie and Michael have been so nice as to plan it for me."

"They have huh? So there'll be cotton candy, popcorn, ice cream and balloons? Maybe even a clown doing magic tricks."

"Carlos, you sound like a party planner for a five year old. I've seen the menu, the decorations are beautiful and the venue is spectacular."

"You know that they only do this on pretend, right?"

"Oh, this party is very real. You're actually hosting it."

"I am?"

"Not really, I'm hosting, but we'll be at your house. You don't min do you?"

"So how many guests have I invited to this party?"

"Just family, some friends, some of Julies friends. Maybe fifty people."

"Fifty!?"

"Yes, a girl only turns 40 once you know. I'm officially middle aged."

"Remember that abuela is 89 and abuelo was 92 when he died. You're not even close to being middle aged."

"And I still feel like I'm 25."

"So why can't I bring this woman to your party?"

"Do you really want to her spend your first date at your home, with the whole of your family. Talk about putting pressure on the poor girl."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll make arrangements to take her out Saturday instead."

"But, what if you meet a really nice lady at my party. Wouldn't it be kind of awkward to see her the next day?"

"Are you trying to set me up with someone?"

"What if I am?"

"Please don't."

"Oh, come on Carlos, she's a nice lady, you'll like her, I promise."

"No."

"Well, she'll be there anyway."

"So you're ready to set your friend up, with the family around, but I can't bring a date? Don't you think she will feel the pressure?"

"No she won't, because she's there first and foremost as my guest, celebrating my birthday. So will you come alone? Please."

"She has no idea about all of this does she?"

"No, and she won't. If you two don't hit it of, no skin of either of your noses. She's still my friend and you get to take the other girl out. Do we have a deal?"

"Ok, I'll play along, but just this once. Don't think that I need help finding a woman. I'm not even sure if I want to have a relationship at the moment. All this with Julie is still new, we're just getting to know each other. And I don't know what I'll do when Rachel and Ron return in June."

"I hear ya! It's a one time thing, I promise."

"Look, I have another call waiting. Were finalising the buy of the bonds office in Trenton and Lester just mailed me the final contract. We'll talk later."

Ok, later. Love you"

"Love you too sis."


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own a thing.**

**Just having fun and hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Check the pinboard!**

HOME WORK - CELIAS BIG 4-0

Finally the big day had arrived. I was giddy with exitment even though it's someone elses' birthday. Michael and I had worked really hard to get everything ready before 1700. The party was to start at 1800. Knowing how 'old' people behave, there's always someone who's early. I was right, the Mañoso clan from New Jersey arrived just after five. Michael showed them to the garden while I went to change into my party dress, a turquoise knee length chiffon dress with colorful sequins sown as peacock feathers on top. I almost dropped dead when I found it, it is truly gorgeous. Michael has a dark teal dress shirt and nice new skinny jeans. He looks yummy. I actually really like Michael. Like _like _him, but I don't think he feels the same about me. We'll see. I don't think my dad would allow me to date yet, like in the next twenty years or so. But I'm nearly seventeen now and mom has let me go on a few couples dates before. Maybe when he realizes that Michael is a good guy he'll let me go out with him. _I'm way ahead of my self, must concentrate on party Julie! _Who says Michael even likes me that way? Nobody, that's who!

* * *

I'm left ushering Julies relatives to the garden when she leaves to get dressed. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what she was wearing earlier but she said she had this new dress that she liked to show off, complete with shoes and clutch. GIRLS! I think Julie is cute as she is, not too fancy or pretentious, more natural, just how I like girls to be. I kind of have a crush on her, but I don't think she's interested in me. Mr. Mañoso is kind of scary so I don't really have the nerve to ask her out. Maybe if it came up like casually that we might go to the movies or something. Like it was her idea. Her relatives are all very good looking, even her aunt, though she's old, she is beautiful. There are about twenty persons in just this first group, they're all mingling and taking in their surroundings. It seems that none of them have been here before. I understood that Mr. Mañoso doesn't live here permanently, but in Trenton. Some of them have that New Jersey accent with a cuban nuance. Oh, there's Mickie, have to get her some champagne, hope she likes what we've done here. Wonder who that old guy is? They look kind of the same, maybe it's her dad or uncle or something.

"Welcome Mickie, may I offer you and your companion some champagne?"

"Hello Michael, thank you, this is my dad, Frank Plum. Dad this is Michael Navarro. Together with Julie they're responsible for this party."

"Hello son, you've done a mighty fine job here. The place looks fabulous and yes, I'll have some champagne please. Pumpkin, I'll go look around. Ranger sure has a magnificent place here."

_Pumpkin?_

After Mickie came another teacher, Hector. Does Celia now all my teachers? Well, I'll just pick up the tray and start serving.

"Hello Mr. Moralez and welcome. Some champagne?"

"Thank you Michael, pleased to be here. You've done a wonderful job. This is Felix Montoya, my partner."

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"Likewise, young man. Shall we?"

"Oh yes, see you later Michael. Try to enjoy your selves as well tonight."

_Partner? He's gay? Wow! I've got nothing against homosexuals but I thought with those tattoos that he was Latin King. Well, shows how much I know._

* * *

Oh, the kids have done an excellent job with the reception. Everybody is happy and mingling. If just that brother of mine would show up. It is his house after all. I think he's upstairs hiding and he'll be down at exactly 1800 hours military time, he's nothing if not punctual. Maybe I'll send Mickie 'looking for the restrooms' or fetch me something from inside. Well, there he is coming down the stairs with Julie. My god she's beautiful. And Carlos doesn't look too shabby himself, in black as always, but with a hint of color and pattern today. Paisley of all things. You go Carlos! I can bet a hundred that Julie picked out his shirt. And I think Michael also just spotted her, there's one smitten little kitten if I ever saw one. Hopefully Carlos wont be too overprotective tonight. Maybe I should suggest they go to the movies or something, let them be by them selves. But that's for another night. Lets get this party started!

"Dear friends and family, thank you for coming and helping us celebrate my older sister Celia on her 40th birthday. Also for those of you haven't been here, welcome to my home that I share with Julie until end of June. This party is planned and organized by Julie and Michael as a part of a school project. For this we have to thank the lovely miss Plum. Thank you Mickie. My house has felt like an ant farm today, not as quiet but as busy. The kids had some friends here helping them prepare everything and of course Enrique and Marisol, I can always count on you. I was going to give a speech about Celia but I think most of you know her better than I do these days, so I wont. Without further ado, Happy Birthday sis, love you!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELIA!"

"Thank you, favorite baby brother. As Carlos said, I have not had a hand in this party what so ever. I's all my beautiful niece Julie and her very handsome partner Michael who made this celebration happen. So much that I didn't even get to pick my own dress. Julie took me shopping and made the final choice and a fine choice it is. Another person who is partly responsible for this is my dearest friend and confidant Mickie. Without her I would have had to plan this party my self. And let me tell you, you would have been served beer in red plastic cups and hot dogs of paper plates. Thank you Mickie for also pointing me in the right direction when it comes to shoes. Mama, we'll take you shopping before you go home. I have a small surprise for you good folks. Sally Sweet and Lula are preforming with The Lovlies after the cake. So without further ado, eat drink and be merry!

* * *

It's good to be back in sunny Miami again. I came to finalise the business with the bonds office and cousin Celias birthday bash just happened to be an added bonus. I have to say _mi sobrina _has done an outstanding job with this party. Now lets put out the Santos charm and go find the single ladies. And the first contestant just walked by. She must be one of gods most gorgeous creations, curly short hair, long lean legs, just the right size of boobs. Is there a wrong size in boobs? Nah, don't think so. She carries her self with dignity and the blue lace dress is spectacular, complements her eyes perfectly.

"Hello pretty lady, may I introduce my self, I'm Lester Santos, a cousin of Celias. And who might you be?"

"I'm Stephanie Plum, pleased to meet you in person Lester. Call me Mickie."

"You may call me anything and any time, Beautiful."

"I'll be sure to remember that if I'm ever in need of cheesy pick up lines. Deal?"

"You wound me Beautiful, let it be known that Santos loving is much sought after."

"Ok, maybe you need to go looking for someone who's seeking it?"

"Ok, I can take a hint. Do you have something going on with mi primo?"

"Why?"

"Well he can't decside who he's looking more possessive of, you or Julie?"

"I'd say Julie. Why would he be possessing over me?"

"Did you look in the mirror before you left home? You're without a doubt the single most beautiful woman here tonight."

"Oh, both a flirt and a flatterer. Thank you all the same."

"You're welcome, Beautiful. Now, if my advances won't be met I'll go seek the second prettiest girl around."

"That would be Julie, all though I think she's far prettier than me. And I think you are related to most of these women in some way."

"There has to be at least one woman here who doesn't know me, right?"

"You an always try to pour some of your lines on my friend Lula, she's looking to hook up."

"All right point me in the right direction of the lovely Lula." _I sure do hope it's not that big black woman in that skin tight nude colored sequin dress that sits tighter than her first skin._

"Did I hear you speak Lulas name?" _And of course it had to be her._

"Hi Lula, love your dress, coordinated with Sally did you?"

"Well Sally is my main man, until now that is. Who might you be, you piece of caramel deliciousness? Would you like to get to know Lula intimately?"

"Thanks Lula, but I don't think you could handle the Lester Santos experience."

"Why Lula has tons of experience, you name the thing and Lula has already done it and probably thrown out the t-shirt." _She talks about her self in third person. Well, she is the size of at least two Mickies and maybe three Julies._

"I don't think you're man enough to take on Lula. Not like that big beautiful black brother who just walked in. I think Lula must go and introduce her self to that hunk of love. Laters."

"He won't know what hit him."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, that's Tank, CO at RangeMan, Rangers second in command, best friend and brother in arms. And now under attack of the magnificent Lula." _Poor dude._

"Is this gentleman bothering you Babe?"

"What gentleman? I've only been talking with Lester the love machine."

"Lester the love machine?"

"That's what he likes to think."

"Maybe the machine should motor away somewhere else where there's a more appreciative audience."

"That's cold man, but I know when I'm not wanted?"

"Do you really?"

"You just want to keep her for your self, can't stand the competition."

"What competition?"

"Auch, burn Lester."

"Ok, I'm gonna take the burn and go create some heat with that blond over there. Hasta luego primo. Beautiful, call me."

"In your dreams."

"Exactly. Nice meeting you though and for real call me. We need to finish the Trenton business. I'll be here till Thursday, so any day before that. You'll reach me at RangeMan Miami."

"Nice meeting you too. Don't create too much heat, we don't know where Carlos has his fire extinguishers."

"I'd love to show you. Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Don't you need to host the party? You can't just up and leave."

"I can and I will, it's not my party. I think Celia and Julie are quite capable of hosting. Michael is dong a great job too, especially of following Julie around."

"I think it's cute and I would love a tour. You have quite the set up here. Must have cost you a pretty penny."

"It took more than a penny or two. But it's was great investment. I've had multiple offers to buy. Maybe when Rachel and Ron return."

"You thinking of heading back to New Jersey in June?"

"Don't know yet. But I need to down size. What do I do with ten different suites on three floors. I've got a restaurant style kitchen, four regular kitchens, huge pool and a huge garden. What I don't have is parking space."

"So no place to park the mini-van when you start a family?"

"No mini-van and would you like to be the one to play hide and seek with the kids? The game could go on for weeks."

"Are you implying you want kids with me?"

"Well not right away, we need to get to know each other better first."

"All right show me this monstrosity with no parking. I have to follow you or otherwise I would get lost."

"That's a hide and seek game I could get in to."

"Now shut up and show me around."

"As you wish."


	18. Chapter 18

**Still not mine.**

**We're upstairs now.**

HOME WORK - AND THE PARTY GOES ON

Carlos put his hand on my back and escorted me up the magnificent stairwell. There were antique wall sconces with with flickering electrical candles along the hallways, thick carpeting that ate the sound of foot steps. The doors were dark polished mahogany and had ornate scroll work on the frames. The wallpaper was a golden beige baroque that complemented the light. I just realized Lula would be lost here, not because the house is huge, but her dress resembles the wallpaper and carpet in pattern. He opened a door and I peeked inside. Wow!

"You could fit a family of four in that bed alone." _Or two people having a lot of fun._

"Now do you see why I want to downsize? This isn't even the largest one."

"Hypothetically, how much would this house bring on the market, as is?"

"Hypothetically, about 100 million. I'd settle for 85."

"So, not selling it to a single mother for a dollar?"

"No."

"What about a single father?"

"This single father bought it for 78. And I doubt Michaels father could afford that."

"He's from a single parent home? I never knew."

"Yeah, his dad is Dave Navarro, maybe you've heard of him?"

"The guitarist of Jane's Addiction and the TV-show Ink Master?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure he couldn't afford this?"

"Now that you mentioned it, no."

So, who do you see buying it?"

"Maybe someone looking for a good investment or someone who'd convert it to a design hotel. Most of the decor is remnants of the Versace era. I think that will bring in a few extra bucks."

"Back to the inked guitarist, could you see your self hanging out with him for a beer and barbeque?"

"Why? Do you want me to set you up? I've only met him once or twice." _She's in to ink?_

"No, I don't want you to set me up. But I think Julie and Michael might be a bit closer than the other project partners in class." _He's clueless? He's flirting and I try to, not so subtly, flirt back. Am I that rusty?_

"You've noticed it too?"

"Yes, and I think it's cute. They do look adorable together, don't you think?" _Like you and me would be._

"Yeah, yeah, they do. But I would like for Julie and I to get to know each other for the time we have. Not her gallivanting around with Michael."

"Oh, does daddy get lonely?" _Here goes nothing._

"Sometimes daddy does." _She's openly flirting. _

"Somehow I don't see you having trouble finding lady friends." _I volunteer._

"You would be surprised." _Is she volunteering?_

"Really?" _Really?_

"Yes, really. I'm not looking for a quick and easy hook up. Those days are over. I'd like for my 'lady friend' to be able to engage in conversation about current things and not the reality shows on TV. Someone who's maybe seen a bit more of the world than just South Beach." _Just like you Babe._

"There are women just like that out there." _I'm right here._

"I know there are. And I've recently met someone that I'd like to get to know better. I was actually going to ask her out on a date for this evening but Celia said I had to attend this party instead." _Man up Mañoso and ask her._

"By all means, don't let me stop you from going out. As a matter of fact, could you take me back to the party, I think it's time for me to say my good byes." _Stupid, stupid me. Of course he's just found her._

"Are you sure? There's still one room I'd like to show you." _What the hell just happened? She wants to leave all of a sudden._

"You can show me on the way out." _Please, don't let it be his bedroom._

"It's just around the corner. This room I had remodeled to my taste. It reflects me and it's nothing like the rest of the house. _It's my bedroom Babe. And I'd like for you to feel comfortable there._

"Let me guess, it's your bedroom."

"It is."

"It's really tasteful, so sleek and modern compared. I bet your 'lady friend' will love it." _I do._

"I can only hope." _Do you like it?_

"Well hope is a four letter word. You need to put it out there and apparently her in here." _And mine just went out the window._

_Ok, here goes before she leaves. _"Would you like to go out with me? For dinner and dancing?" _Yes! I did it._

"I'd love too." _Yes yes yes._

"You still want to leave the party?"

"Well, maybe if we actually were at the party, I'd like to stay."

"Come on, I'll take you down. I need to check on Julie?"

"Don't want to find her in a corner making out with Michael?"

"God no!"

"Oh, come on. She's nearly seventeen, she's bound to start dating. As a matter of fact why don't you reward them with tickets to the movies and a bite to eat as a thank you for making this party awesome. I think Celia would agree that it is a success. I know I do."

"I remember my self at that age. The amount of girls I had hanging around does nothing to alleviate my concerns of Michaels behavior." _I was a horn dog._

"I think Michael is a level headed young man and not the apparent horn dog you were."

"You've met Lester?"

"Yes, Lester the love machine. Don't tell me you were like him?"

"Worse. But I promise you, those days are long gone. As I said, I'm looking for an equal partner. As a matter of fact I won't even put out on our first date. How's that for commitment?"

"Ok, you let Julie and Michael go to the movies and I promise you get to kiss me good night after our first date."

"What if I don't want to? _What the fuck just came out of my mouth?_

"You don't want to kiss me?" _What?_

"I do. But I don't want to wait till after our date. Can I kiss you now?" _Good save Mañoso._

"As you wish." _Please, kiss me already!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own a thing.**

**Don't know the american judicial system concerning the topic at the end of the chapter.**

**It's all pure fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

HOME WORK - SEAL THE DEAL

I had called Lester on Tuesday morning to make an appointment to sign the papers on the bonds office. Imagine my surprise when he said Dickie wanted to attend. Personally I think he just wanted a few days of sun and sand. Trenton was not a nice place to be this time of year. I sure hope he wont bill his ticket and accommodation on RangeMan. Hell if I'm going to pay for it either. We agreed on meeting Thursday 1000 hours at RangeMan. No way was I letting the Dick know where I live.

Thursday morning I sat with Carlos at the little café from across their building when an airport taxi pulled up. Nothing unusual about that. I nearly choked on my mocha latte when I saw who exited the car. Dickie had brought the family. And I don't mean 'The Family'. The little girl pointed at anything and everything around her, clearly excited to be in Miami.

"Look mommy, you can see the ocean. And the beautiful flowers and the palm trees. And the sun is shining and it's warm and nice and I can wear a dress all the time. Can we stay here for ever and ever. Can we, please, can we!"

"You know Peaches, we're here just for a few days. Mommy needs to thank the nice lady who sold us the house. And I know you love the new house."

"I love the new house. I have my own room and next year I can walk to school all by my self, 'cause I'm a big girl."

"You are a big girl, but wouldn't you rather walk with Mary-Lou and Kenny? He's going there too."

By this time Dickie and the cab driver had lifted the bags out of the trunk and on to the sidewalk. Pretty big amount of luggage for a few days.

"So that's the Dick, huh? Somehow I pictured a skinny man with receding hairline and a bad posture."

"Dickie always looked good, he's put on some pounds though. I guess that's what you get for eating pasta for every meal. And do you honestly think that I would have married an ugly guy in my twenties?"

"Would you marry an ugly guy in your thirties?"

"You're far from ugly and you know it. Oh, hush, they've seen us and are coming over."

"Stephanie, wow! You've certainly changed since we've last seen each other."

"What? You'd thought I'd still be wearing torn jeans and skimpy tees?" _I was wearing a white suit with orange pinstripes, orange patent leather 5 inch FMPs and matching handbag. A very summery and light business suit. We were conducting business after all._

"Mostly I meant the hair, you cut it so short. It suits you though, you look beautiful, very professional."

"Why thank you Dickie, you've seemed to put on some weight. Too many donuts at the cop shop waiting for your clients?"

"No need to get nasty. You still dabble in underwear?"

"Just my own. I'm a teacher, had my degree for a few years actually."

"What could you possibly teach? Not home economics hopefully. You couldn't boil an egg without sounding the fire alarm."

"Now who's nasty? As a matter of fact I do teach home economics at a senior high school."

"God help those kids."

"As a father of one of 'those kids' I can say without a doubt that Mickie here is one of the most popular teachers at Miami Senior High."

"And who might you be? Flavor of the month?"

"No Dickie, let me introduce you to Carlos Mañoso CEO of RangeMan and a very good friend of mine. He's also the buyer of the bonds office in Trenton."

"My apologies, pleased to meet you. This is Joyce Barnhardt and our daughter Laura."

"I'm surprised you're here Joyce. What did Terry say? Or doesn't she know?"

"She knows and she was not happy about it. She would have been here herself but couldn't get away. No actually I came to thank you for selling us the house. I do have a lot of fond memories from our childhood playing together. I hope this is a fresh start for Laura and me. Not having to worry about making the rent every month and actually eating something else than just mac and cheese."

"You called her Mickie, did you change your name? What was wrong with Stephanie Orr?"

"It's Stephanie Michelle Plum by the way. The reason it's not Orr sits beside you."

"My name is Laura Michelle Orr-Barnhardt and I'm this many. _She holds up five fingers and a pinkie. _The pinkie is a half."

"Well hello Laura Michelle five and a half. I like your dress, it's real pretty."

"Thank you, sunflowers are my favorites. Mommy said there used to be sunflowers in front of our house when she was little."

"Your mommy is right, there was always pretty flowers in our flowerbeds. You know I used to live in that house a long time ago."

"Mommy told me that a real nice lady sold it to us and we had to come and thank her in person. She gave me this envelope to give to you. I drawed the flowers and the butterflies. I hope you like it."

"Thank you Laura, they're beautiful."

* * *

\- tune of Bad Boys-

"Yo Lester."

"Ranger you coming in, the meeting starts in a few. Haven't seen or heard from this Orr character yet but we're ready."

"We're actually sitting outside with him at the moment, we'll be there shortly. Can you fix some kid friendly snacks and maybe look up some cartoons on youtube, he brought the family."

"He brought the family to a business meeting?"

"Yeah well Mickie sold the house to the lady and she wanted to thank her in person."

"How thoughtful of her, considering."

"We'll be right up. Out."

"That was my lawyer, they're all set up inside so lets go."

* * *

We stepped in to a fairly large conference room on the first floor. The room had a table seating five on both sides and two at the ends. On the side there was a small round table with cozy armchairs and a basket of goodies. Those were clearly meant for Laura. There was also a laptop tuned in to Dora the explorer she would be entertained while business was conducted.

"If you would sign on the indicated pages, Stephanie first and then you Mr. Mañoso. Then also here and here. How do you intend to transfer the money?"

"I'll give it to her in cash."

"It's quite an amount of money to be carrying in cash. Wouldn't it be smarter to use a bank transfer."

"I'm quite capable of carrying a hundred bucks Dickie."

"What do you mean a hundred bucks? The contract says 90 thousand."

"No Dickie, it doesn't. Carlos bought the bonds office with an equal amount to me and Vinnie. Fifty bucks each."

"He can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"For starters it's far more valuable than a hundred and the notarization fees is more than that."

"It's of no value what so ever to me and Vinnie accepted the fifty. Lester is a notary and he's doing it for free."

"This is highly unethical."

"It's not. It's completely legal and with these signatures the deal is sealed."

"We also have the contract for Ms. Barnhardt to sign. How do you wish to pay?"

"Oh, I'll pay in cash also."

"What do you think Carlos, what will I splurge this fifty one dollars on that I just came upon?"

"Remember you promised to split it with your family, so technically you only have eleven dollars to spend."

"You're right. Laura sweetie, would you like to go for ice cream with me?"

"I love ice cream. Can I go mommy, can I?"

"Only if I can come too. Can I Steph?"

"Yeah, I can't see why not. Carlos you coming?"

"No, I'll stay and finalize this with Lester. We've got a Skype call scheduled with Vinnie in fifteen. But I'll see you tonight, I'll come by sixish."

"Ok, see you later. Bye Lester, Dick."

* * *

As we walked out in the sunshine I couldn't help but to smile at Lauras enthusiasm about everything. Oh to be five again and not having a worry in the world.

"So why did you really come to Miami Joyce. You could have given Dickie the quid and been done with it. Or better yet, have him pay it."

"I did want to thank you in person. I know you hate me for what I did. We were best friends at one time. Contrary to what you might think I only slept with Dickie twice. Sure we saw each other but we mostly just talked. You know your mother put quite the pressure in him to succeed. And I was on the fast track to be a news anchor. I had no desire what so ever to have a kid. When you caught us was the first time. The second time was when he was served with the divorce papers. A week later I found out I was pregnant and went to his office to tell him. I found him doing Terry on his desk. What is it with that man and tables? Anyway I went to see Vito Grizolli, maybe to get him to tell Terry to back off. Oh, how wrong was I? He saw an opportunity to have a lawyer in the family. He couldn't give a shit about my baby."

"So Terry knew about the baby?"

"Yeah, and she made Dick promise to get a vasectomy so it wouldn't happen again."

"Auch, that's harsh."

"Tell me about it. In those days it was still believed that Dickie might go in to politics or make partner in the law firm. He couldn't have any other rugrats running around. Obviously Terry knew Dickie better than you and me together."

"You saying he still plays around?"

"That's what I've heard."

"So clearly you didn't pursue your career in TV."

"It was no use to even try after that. I enrolled in night classes and got my nursing certificate. I stayed home with Laura for the first six months but I was quickly running out of money. My nana tried to help out and I lived with her in a retirement community. But then she passed away and with her gone I had to move. I found a rattrap apartment on Franklin that I could afford. Laura stays with Mary-Lou when I work. She stays at home mom with four boys of her own. She loves that she can be a bit girly with Laura."

"Laura really is a darling. Does Dickie have anything to do with her?"

"God no. I hadn't personally heard from him in years before he called and said you wanted to sell me your house. He sends the alimony checks and Birthday cards, that's it. And frankly I don't miss him. I was never in love with him."

"Then why the hell did you have sex with him on my dining room table?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly. I thought that you were pretty tight with Carl Costanza back then. Didn't he even propose?"

"We were and he did. We were celebrating the engagement at Rossinis with our families. You and Dickie were in California visiting Val on your honeymoon so you weren't there. There was a lot of toasting and the champagne flowed. Well Carl excused him self to go to the mens room and when he was gone for a while I went looking for him. I found him fucking Cathy Morelli in the coat room. She was on duty that night."

"So were does Dickie come in?"

"You guys came home and I wanted to talk to you so bad. You weren't home but Dickie was. He saw that I'd been crying and tried to console me. It escalated from there. I've never said it, but Stephanie I am truly sorry for what I did."

"Wow. After hearing this maybe I should actually thank you for exposing Dickie for the dick he is."

"Well, you're welcome. And something good did come out of this, Laura. I wouldn't trade a day with her. She's my world. Maybe you even noticed I named her after you, even if it is on only a second name."

"I did notice that. I don't know if I'm feeling honored or what."

"Please do, this is my way of remembering my best friend for the rest of my life. And now when you've practically given us a home I'm all the more grateful. It's not just a house, it's a home that will be filled with laughter and love."

"Ok, your welcome. One question though. Laura introduced her self as Orr-Barnhardt, why?"

"I had to attach his name to get child support."

"Is that what Dickie told you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm pretty sure it's enough to have his name on the birth certificate for child support."

"That weasel. I'll have to look in to that."

"It'll only take a phone call."

* * *

"Yo Lester, quick question."

"Yes Beautiful what can I do for you?"

"Does your child have to bare the name of the father to gain child support when the parents aren't married?"

"No, all he has to do is sign the birth certificate. Why? You pregnant?"

"Haha, you're funny. No, Dickie conned Joyce to give Laura his last name in order to pay alimony."

"What a dick!"

"Yeah, well this time Nomen really is the Omen. What does she have to do to get it detached?"

"Do they have joint custody?"

"No."

"Ok, she'll need to file a petition in family court and a judge decides if the argument for a name change is good and solid. If the Dick hasn't had much to do with the child the judge is more likely to grant the change. Especially if it's explained that he tricked her in to it in the first place."

"Thanks Lester, you are a gem. Love you, bye!"

"Anything for you Beautiful, you know that. And I love you too. Oooh, I don't think Ranger liked that last comment, based on the frown he's sporting. Talk later, bye."

* * *

"Ok, Joyce all you need to do is file a petition in family court and the judge does the rest."

"Thank you Stephanie, from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how happy you just made me."

"Well, what are best friends for?"

"Best friends, you mean that, really?"

"Yes Joyce, as I said, you helped me see the light and that's also what best friends do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Still don't own a thing.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy.**

HOME WORK - THE DATE

It was nearly six o'clock and I was putting on my earrings as the doorbell rung, right on time. I didn't have much time after I left Joyce and Laura at their hotel after an afternoon of reminiscing and getting back on the friendship train. I took a quick shower, light make up and mousse in my hair. I went with a plum dress, pink biker jacket and gradient pink to plum shoes and handbag. Young and fresh, at least I think so. I opened the the door to reveal Carlos in tight black jeans, black button down shirt, brown trucker jacket and cowboy boots. Wowsa! _Check for drool Mickie! _

"Babe, you look stunning." _I felt the buttons on the inside of my jeans as the space became tight. _ _God I want to throw her over the couch and fuck her senseless. She's gorgeous. _"You ready?"

"Yes." _Oh I'm ready all right. I think this set of panties is ruined. _"Hopefully I'm not over dressed? Or under dressed?"

"You're just perfect." _Actually I would like to see you completely undressed._

"Oh my GOD, you drive a Maserati? It's my dream car!" _I'm gonna dream about doing him in this car._

"Well then, I just made your dreams come true." _I predict a few wet ones with her in this car._

_No, not yet you didn't. _"Where are you taking me that require a luxury car for transportation?"

"There's a great seafood place down by The No Name Harbor in Key Biscayne. The drive over is quite beautiful."

"I've never been, but I love sea food. I'm just going to have to trust you on this."

"We could have taken the sailboat, but I just got this car and I really want to drive it. And it's already past six."

"You sail too? You are like an Matushka-doll, layers and layers of mystery to unravel."

"The boat came with the house. I don't get out much, well I'm not here most of the time, but Rachel and Ron sail. They've thought Julie as well and she's teaching me."

"Oh, I'd love to go sailing with Julie."

"What's your plans for this weekend?"

"Nothing specific, hanging out with dad before he returns to California, maybe barbequing with Hector and Felix. Pretty much what we do every weekend. Why?"

"Then it's a date. We'll leave at dawn Saturday."

"Wow, when you think of something you sure do act fast. I'll be sure to be ready. Why don't we take Michael too? I'm sure he would love to come with." _That way we might actually get some alone time with Carlos._

"I'm not sure that's a great idea." _They might get carried away steering the boat while I spend time with Mickie. Yeah, uninterrupted alone time with Mickie. _"When I think about it, it's actually a real great idea."

We arrived at Boaters Grill shortly after seven and were escorted to our table by the hostess. Carlos ordered us pink grapefruit martinis while we read the menu. It tasted delicious. We settled on a shared seafood platter for starters. He had the blackened tuna with yellow rice and house salad. I ordered the grilled Florida lobster with avocado salad. To go with our meal we had a bottle of Snowden Sauvignon Blanc 2015 from Rutherford in Napa Walley. Conversation flowed widely during dinner with a lot of innuendos coming back and forth. I was sorry our waiter came and interrupted us when the restaurant was closing. Time flies when you're having fun. Carlos is so easy to talk to and there were no embarrassing silent moments. We both truly enjoyed our meals and the wine was perfect.

"Would you like to take a stroll before we head back? It's too dark to actually see the beautiful cove but we could sit by the water and listen to the waves." _And I get to hold you close and kiss you._

"I'd love too, let me just take my shoes off, they're really not made for hiking." _Lets make out on the park bench in the dark like teenagers._

"I'm happy they didn't serve oysters for starters."

"Why, don't you like oysters?"

"Oh, I like them all right. But you know they're considered an aphrodisiac and this is our first date. You promised to not put out." _What man doesn't want to have sex on a first date?_

"I did promise that." _And why the hell did I? _Luckily we got the 'no kissing on the doorstep' already covered. Would you like to continue that kissing?" _I might do more than just kissing._

"Oh, I would." _Like to do more than just kissing._

We found a bench at the end of the path, Carlos sat down and I sat my self on his lap. His wrapped his arms around me quite naturally. I rested my head on the soft spot on his shoulder. _He smells so good._

I wound my arms around her waist and she leaned on my shoulder, her hair smelled of Jasmine and Lotus flowers. There was no way I could not touch it. I brushed my fingers through her hair, so soft. She lifted her head and licked her lips slowly. That is an invitation if ever I saw one. I bowed my head and softly kissed her. We continued kissing and softly caressing for a good while.

"I hate to break this up but it's getting late and I don't want Julie to be left alone with Tank and Lester for too long, you never know what they'll tell or teach her."

"Of course. We can continue this at a later date." _Did that just come out of my mouth?_

"I'd like that very much." _Very much so and then some._

During the walk back to the car we held hands like a pair of shy teenagers on a first date. The drive home was filled with Carlos telling funny stories about previous sailing trips. He had gone fishing with Ron and some business partners when one of the men had caught a blue marlin and while struggling to reel it in fallen over board, still with a death grip on the fishing rod. The marlin got away but RangeMan got the deal. Another time Lester got tangled in the ropes under deck, there was no lifting the sails untill he was free.

All too soon the Maserati turned in to my driveway and Carlos turned of the engine. He walked me to the door and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I had a wonderful time and can't wait till I see you Saturday."

"I had a wonderful time too. Is there something I need to bring with me?"

"We'll pick you up at 0530, just be ready to go, I'll get everything else."  
"0530?!"

"Yes, half past five in the morning. You better get some sleep in advance because it's gonna be a hectic day."

"Ay ay Captain! I'll better head of to bed then. _I'd love for you to follow._

"You do that." _I'd love to follow you there._

**"**Good night Carlos and thanks again for a lovely time."

"Good night Babe, it was my pleasure. We'll see you Saturday."


	21. Chapter 21

**Still don't own them.**

**Enjoy!**

HOME WORK - RAINY SATURDAY

Saturday morning my alarm went of at 5 am. I thought half an hour was enough for me to get showered and ready to go sailing. A peek through the window and my spirits came down. It was pouring outside. Not weather to go sailing. I know people who do sail says all weather is sailing weather but I was just not feeling it. I wanted my first time to be calm, sunny and warm. Not just that I could show off my new bikini, all though that played a significant part, but I was afraid of getting sea sick in the rocking boat. And I imagined rocking the boat a different way. I got up any way and started the coffee, I'd call Carlos and cancel the trip. I hope he's as bummed out as I am. Well there's no time like the present I thought and reached for my phone. It started ringing at the same moment, speak of the devil, it was Carlos.

"Morning Babe. Did I wake you?"

"Morning to you too Carlos. I just got up and put on the coffee. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel the sailing."

"Yeah, it's why I'm calling. I'm sorry but I'm not all that confident in my abilities to master the boat in this weather. I was hoping for a sunny day."

"You and me both. Maybe another time."

"Definitely. Did you have any other plans for today?"

"No, as I told you, just hanging with my boys. Why?"

"How would you like to spend the day with me and Julie anyway? We could go to the Seaquarium."

"I'd love to. Would you mind if I asked Joyce and Laura to tag along?"

"No, I don't see why not. Michael's gonna be here in about ten, he still thinks we're going sailing, poor guy."

"You didn't call him to cancel?"

"No, Julie wouldn't let me. I think she wants to spend the day with him anyway."

"I think so too. Do you know what time the Aquarium opens?"

"Well I know it's not at 0600 that's for sure. Oh, here it is. It opens at 1000, is that too early?"

"Carlos, it's five in the morning at the moment. I don't think 10 is too early."

"You're right. Would you like to have breakfast with us? Julie had this home work where she had to make a traditional Finnish breakfast pastry."

"Oh she did, did she. And how did you enjoy the Karjalan piirakka?"

"The pastry it self was fine, really tasty, but the butter with the shredded egg, maybe not so much."

"Did she actually make the pastries her self?"

"She had some friends over, Michael was here, and Marisol has really nimble fingers. I googled the piirakka and they're not all that far off."

"Ok, I'll be over a little later, say about an hour and I'll bring some different toppings for the pastries. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. What time do you think it's ok to call Joyce? I don't think either she or the Dick will be up yet?"

"Joyce will probably be up in a couple of hours, she's on a morning shift-wake-up-schedule and they were not staying at the same hotel as Dick."

"They weren't? Why?"

"Dickie compromised to pay for her and Lauras flights as a birthday present, but they had to sort out the accommodations by them selves. The cheap bastard."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. That's how cheap he is."

"If I'd known, I would have let them stay here. It's not like I don't have the room."

"I offered for her to stay with me but Joyce found a really nice little B&B online and didn't want to cancel on that."

"Did they have any plans for the day?"

"I think they were going to scope some celebrities in Hollywood. Laura thinks she might see Cinderella or Snow White or some other Disney Princess walking the streets."

"They do know that 'the real Hollywood' is in California, right?"

"I think Joyce does, Laura, not so much. I think she would love the Seaquarium, I'll call and ask her anyway."

"You do that and we'll see you in a bit."

"Later."

With almost an hour to spend I started carrying out my house plants to the part of the patio that wasn't covered. Nothing like rain water to cut down on the watering of plants. The rain had frizzled down to a slight drizzle now and I think they might survive. I knew that either Hector or my dad would take them inside later. They still thought I was going sailing. That done, I got dressed for a day in a humid aquarium. Remembering Carlos saying that he didn't have parking I put on my rain coat and jumped on the bike. The one with pedals, no engine.

I arrived at Casa Mañoso a little after six. It seemed like an ungodly hour to be awake on a Saturday morning but never the less, here I was. Julie opened the door alert and very much awake. There has to be something wrong with her. Aren't teenagers supposed to like sleeping in on week ends? I remember I was dead to the world before 10 am. Well, times change.

"Morning Mickie, it's really nice of you to spend the day with us. We've got a jam packed day planned with Michael. First we're going to Ikea, then the Miami International Mall and finally the Mall of Americas and then well have dinner at Magic City Casino with the famous Hamburger Museum and dessert at Wall's Ice Cream. What do you think? It's a good plan isn't it?"

"I thought we were going to the Seaquarium?"

"Well, we went there on a school trip just last November and our plan helps us with the assignment. We get to shop for furniture and stuff for our apartment."

"You're really taking this project seriously aren't you?"

"I think it's fun and we really learn a lot."

"Well I'm good with that plan, unless your father disagrees."

"Trust me, he'll follow you any where. Even to Ikea."

"You think so?

"I know so. I might be just a teen but I know my dad likes you. He's never before invited any women to join us in anything we've done before."

"He's usually not here for very long so he wants to spend his time with you."

"But now he's here, maybe even permanently, if there's someone special."

"I wouldn't go that far. Lets just spend the day and have fun. OK?"

"Ok, but I know what I know."

"What I know is, that I bought over some different toppings for your pastries and I was promised breakfast. So you lead me to your kitchen and lets eat."

"Just follow the sound, dad and Michael are there already. I'll just go and put some socks on."

I followed the sound and found Carlos and Michael finishing setting the table. I brought out the smoked salmon mousse, the lingon berry cream cheese spread and the carrot puré with crispy bacon. They were in for a treat. Breakfast was a fun affair and I think all of them liked my toppings better than the traditional egg-butter that goes with the pastries. An hour and a half later I called Joyce to ask her what they were up to. She said they were in fact going to the Seaquarium but by boat. They were enjoying breakfast in the garden of the B&B and she called a friend from nursing school who relocated to Miami. They were spending the day with the friends family. She did not know or care what Dickie was up to. Their flight back to Trenton on Monday left at 3.55 pm from Fort Lauderdale. We agreed on having dinner Sunday night.

Around 9.30 we piled in Carlos' metallic ice white Volvo CX90 and head for IKEA. There were hundreds of cars on the road to and in the parking lot. IKEA opened at 10 and it was still a few minutes before. I don't think Julie and Michael had this thing quite thought through. There were some exasperated moans from the back seat. The queue moved by snails pace.

"What if we come back later?"

"No, we can't do that, we've got the day mapped out by the minute."

"And how many minutes did you allocate for finding parking and going inside?" Carlos had a slight smile on his lips while asking Julie.

"Well, about five minutes."

"We're about 13 minutes in to your five and it's going to be at least another 15-20 minutes before we find parking. Luckily we don't need to park by the entrance or exit as we're actually not buying anything."

"This seriously cuts in to our dessert time at Wall's."

"You're actually cutting of your time for dessert rather than shopping?"

"Duh!"

"I would have to disagree on that Julie, I'd rather skip both the malls and head straight for dessert after IKEA."

"I'm with Michael on that one, skip the malls and have ice cream."

"Dad, you want to go with me to the malls right. Spend quality time with your only daughter on a rainy Saturday, right?"

"I love spending time with my favorite daughter any day of the week, but I'm afraid you're on your own on this. I'll endure IKEA, hamburgers for dinner and ice cream for dessert. Besides, isn't online shopping a thing when you don't really shop."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Lets just find a spot to park and go inside."

The really cool thing about IKEA is that they're all mapped out the same, world wide. You begin in the living room, scouting for sofas, arm chairs and coffee tables, book shelves and entertainment centers. Next up is the bed room, beds, bed side tables, dressers and armoires. Wardrobes, closets and textiles. Then you got your kitchen, cabinets, fridges, freezers, stove tops and ovens. Bins, cooking utensils and porcelains. Next up; bath rooms, showers, bath tubs, toilet seats. Shelving and washing machines. Last the foyer or entry way. Mirrors, shoe storage, hangers etc. etc. Not to forget the carpets, lighting and other decore. It's a place to spend a day. If you get hungry you can always visit the restaurant for Swedish meatballs with mash, cream sauce and lingon berry. If you're just peckish you can have hot dogs or wiener cups. I love IKEA! (for real, if you've never been, I suggest a day trip to any IKEA) Julie and Michael had a floor plan of their apartment and with the planning program that was provided they got it furnished by the end of the day. They got the print outs for free when mentioned it was for a school project. It was almost 8 pm when we finally left, all of us completely exhausted.

"What if we just forego the hamburger joint, order in some take away and see a movie at home?" _Maybe do some necking on the couch._

"Carlos, that is the best idea you've had all day." _I'd love to wedge on the sofa and snuggle up to this gorgeous guy._

"Dad, I don't think we're in to the same movies that you and Mickie are."

"How do you know what kind of movies I like to watch? I think Michael rather watches any action movie than a sappy rom-com. Right Michael?"

"Uhh, I like rom-coms too."

"But you'd rather watch an action flick, right?"

"Nooo, I'm good with rom-com if that's what Julie wants."

"Well, Julie does not want a rom-com, Julie wants the new Aladdin movie."

"Oh, I'd like the new Aladdin too."

"So now it's girls against boys."

"It doesn't have to be. Aladdin has sword fights, high speed carpets chases and magic."

"Ok, so Aladdin it is. What about food?"

"Thai"

"Tacos"

"Pizza"

"And here we go again. Can we actually agree on some thing on the first try?"

"Obviously not. Don't you have any thing in the freezer? Maybe home made by Marisol?"

"Come to think about it she said she made some lasagna last week. Every body good with that?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I could eat lasagna."

"Yeah. Home made lasagna sounds awesome."

"So lasagna it is. Lets make a salad to go with that and maybe some garlic bread as well. Michael, maybe call your dad and tell him about our plans."

As a group we trouped to the kitchen and got to work. Half an hour later we all had our plates loaded with goodies, drinks in our hands and tromped of to the home theater. There were comfortable single leather seats and a couple of love seats in three rows and a giant floor to ceiling screen. Can you believe, Carlos also had a popcorn machine and a cotton candy machine and a soda dispenser.

"If you ever get tired of the security business you could go in to the cinema business. Maybe only show foreign films with no subtitles and old black and white classics, like Laurel and Hardy or early Charlie Chaplin."

"Would you be my cigarette girl?"

"I could be, but I'd only sell fruit and soda. Smoking is so passe."

"Shh, the movie starts."

We got comfy and had dinner and a movie. Half way through you could hear faint snoring from the first row where Julie and Michael were sitting, they were pooped out. Carlos and I sat in the back enjoying the movie and the wine we had. We didn't even notice the final credits, we were busy making our own magic.

"Babe, lets go upstairs." _God I want her so bad. _

"You think it's smart to leave these two here?" _Luckily it's a big house and their bedrooms are in different wings._

"I'll wake them and Michael can stay over in the guest room on the third floor."

"I like the way you think." _Mickie old gal, it looks like you'll get some tonight._

"I like the way I think too." _I'm rock hard just thinking about her. Quivering under me, riding on top of me. I've got to stop or I'll come in my pants like a horny teenager._


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own a thing.

Enjoy!

HOME WORK - SPRING BREAK

It was spring break week and I for one was very happy with that. It had been an intense time teaching, not only the class with the special project but the other classes as well. Yeah, I had to teach "normal" home economics too. Luckily Melinda had been a great help with giving me her notes and curriculums from previous years. It's a completely different thing to make a dish than telling some one how to make it. There had been a number of pots and pans covered in unidentifiable goo and gunk. Three fire alarms, but only one that resulted in the fire and rescue squad to show up. I think the poor girl is scarred for life trying to make mac and cheese. All the misshaps were forgotten though, when they got to taste the success of their accomplishments. There were some traditional recipes that were modified, by accident or intentionally who knows, that turned out better than anticipated.

Now I had a whole week to relax and chill by the pool. Dad had gone back to California and invited me to go with him. But after spending Christmas there, I declined. I tried to invite Valeries girls to come here instead but they said Miami was a loony bin at this time. I couldn't agree more. Carlos had taken Julie and Celias boys to visit his parents in Newark and Hector and Felix went to Kenya on a safari. So, here I sat on my lounger with my lap top reading through submitted parts of the project. Thank god kids didn't need to write these on paper any more. I would be needing a packing mule to carry all those pages. Who ever thought of computeraising home work should have his or her statue erected in every city every where. I think most teachers would agree, world wide.

I started of in the beginning with their chosen professions. As expected some of the students were surprised by the amount of studying they would have to do to obtain the degree to be able to get the job they were going after. Most of them had gone out in their chosen field and met with the professionals. Poor animal loving Elena who wanted to be a vet and had to witness the put down of a number of dogs found at an illegal dog fighting ring. She had been out with a local veterinarian when he'd got the call of the dogs. He told her it was going to be cruel and that she'd stay in the car, but being a know-it-all teen she wanted to help. The scene inside the abandoned ware house was not pretty. Over twenty dogs with scrapes, bite marks and broken limbs lay scattered around when the police had arrived. The culprits long gone. There were howling and quiet whining echoing the walls. The most gruesome were the dogs that died during the fight, throats being bitten open by fangs sharpened for the exact purpose. She had run out and vomited on her shoes, crying. There was not one dog they could save. Hank, the vet, was really comforting and told her that this was just a minor part of the job, it didn't come up often. He too got by with the more joyous happenings. The healing of the wounded and the miracle of new life being born. If veterinary medicine was really the field she wanted to pursue, the rewards were greater than the losses.

Ana-Maria had taken an after school job at the local bakery. She had learned a lot and also, unfortunately, gained a few pounds. She was not happy about that. Tiina had read a series of books, try 25, about a female bounty hunter and watched The Dog on tv and she could not decide which one she would benefit from a visit to RangeMan rather than a trip to Hawaii. Hai signed up for a course in sign language and Marco helps at the local fire house on week ends. Apart from Elenas unfortunate incident most of the students were happy with their choices. Next up was floor plans, loads and loads of floor plans. I might be biased but none measured up to Julie and Michaels. Not because I was there, but none of the other furniture/design companies provided the same interior decoration plan as IKEA. They had all remembered to include appliances in their shopping. I think I'll need to discuss insurance some more, since it was sadly lacking for some. A few had already moved on to the party planning stage. Proof; Julie and Michael doing Celias big 40. There was an engagement party for an older sibling, a christening for a cousins baby, four other birthdays and one wake. The pictures were plenty and beautiful. Mostly taken as action shots rather than posing, portraying the true feeling of the occasion. I was surprised they had come this far in the assignment and thought they might even be done before term ended, we still had two months to go. Maybe now is a good time to call Joe about the FA1 lecture.

Well, no time like the present. Or maybe not, the day had passed me by and it was nearing 10 at night. Where had the day gone, I don't even remember eating, I've been so engrossed in the home work. I'll call Joe in the morning. I decided to have a light snack of prawns and avocado salad in front of the convenient Dog the Bounty Hunter was on. That got me thinking, is that what Vinnie did in Trenton? Somehow I could not think he would suit up in Kevlar and strap on a utility belt and chase after criminals. That was more Lester or better yet, Tank. Thinking of Lester and Tank got me thinking about Carlos. It got me all hot and bothered even just thinking about him. We had been seeing each other now and again, going to the movies, having dinner and doing family style outings with seemed fin with her teacher dating her dad. I couldn't help thinking about what will happen when her parents return from their cruise. Would Carlos leave for Trenton or would he stay? That is one reason why we still haven't "consumated" our relationship. Not that we both didn't want to but I'm not a one night stand kind of girl and Carlos doesn't want to start a relationship as long as he's undecided on what to do. So, for now it's just kissing and heavy petting.

The next morning I got a hold of Joe on my third try. He promised to come in the week after next with his partner to do First Aid 1 and show the educational movie to go with it. There was an alarm sounding in the back and he had to go. Car accident on the Rickenbacker Causeway, multiple injuries and a fire. You go Joe and be safe. The rest of the day and th following days were spent lounging by the pool, running on the beach, nearly stumbling on passed out spring breakers, and going to SoBe for drinks. By Sunday evening I knew I would make it for the rest of term.


End file.
